


El exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para la salud

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa sin ropa e Iwaizumi con sus bóxers. Ambos en la misma cama. ¿Qué pasó anoche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El alcohol es perjudicial para la salud.

Dicen que el alcohol es perjudicial para la salud. No me consta.

No es que nunca en mi vida haya tocado una botella de cerveza, es sólo que conozco mis límites… Mentira, no los conozco. Sé que están ahí, existen. Todo el mundo los tiene, pero me gusta ir más allá, porque sé que puedo. Y porque puedo, lo hago.

A veces caigo y me vuelvo a levantar. Otras veces, me despierto en la cama de un desconocido, adolorido y con ganas de devolver hasta la cena del anterior fin de semana.

Ésa era una de esas "otras veces".

No sabía dónde estaba, ni que hacía allí. Tampoco tenía idea de qué había hecho antes de llegar ahí, o antes de dormirme. Miré debajo de las sábanas y sin sorpresa, me di cuenta que estaba desnudo. La palabra para definir todo eso no se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, debía ser por la resaca. Tiempo después, me di cuenta que lo que debía haber pensado fue: "La cagué espléndidamente".

Intentar levantarme dolía. Moverme dolía. Pensar dolía. Todo dolía. ¿Qué carajos pasó anoche?

A mi lado, alguien gruñó. Mi percepción del mundo estaba rara, es culpa de lo que tomé anoche. Debía ser eso, porque es imposible que la persona durmiendo a mi lado sea Iwa-chan. No puede ser. Pero sé que sería capaz de identificar a Iwa-chan a kilómetros de distancia y con los ojos tapados, así que… Sí, ese era Iwa-chan.

Despacio, muy despacio, lo más despacio que podía; me volteé. Y, efectivamente, allí estaba él. Me estaba dando la espalda y respiraba lento, todavía estaba dormido. Por pura curiosidad, levanté las cobijas que lo cubrían. Iwa-chan tenía puestos unos bóxers. No es raro, ni sorprendente, Iwa-chan suele dormir con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, pues es como un radiador, a la mínima le da calor.

No era raro ver a Iwa-chan en bóxers, he dormido en su casa y él en la mía, compartimos casilleros y duchas durante el colegio. Lo que era raro, sorprendente y espantoso, es precisamente los bóxers. La cosa es que, Iwa-chan no sería capaz de usar ropa interior con el logo de Superman en el trasero. Yo tampoco me creía capaz, luego me di cuenta que eran bastante cómodos. Y la comodidad le ganó a la vergüenza, y los usé.

En cualquier caso, Iwa-chan no tenía bóxers con el símbolo de Superman en el trasero, no que yo sepa. Y yo había usado precisamente esos bóxers el día anterior, de eso me acuerdo perfectamente.

Además, le quedaban un poco sueltos de la cadera.

Iwa-chan se volteó y me encontré con sus ojos completamente abiertos, sin rastro de sueño. Nos quedamos mirando un rato.  _Él todavía no lo sabe_ , pensé,  _todavía no sabe lo que hicimos anoche._  
_Y, venidos a cuentas, ¿cómo habrá sido?, ¿quién habrá sido el activo? ¿Y el pasivo? ¿Usamos condón?_

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Iwa-chan.  
—¿Yo?  
—Estás rojo.  
—¿Yo?  
—Si tú. No veo a ningún otro idiota con la cara roja en este cuarto.  
—¿Yo?  
—¿Qué te pasa?

Quizá, Iwa-chan, al igual que yo, estaba acostumbrado a que durmiéramos de vez en cuando en la misma cama. Después de un tiempo, dejaron de sorprenderle algunas cosas. De ahí que no reaccionara. Aún.

La magia se rompió cuando se puso de pie. En un principio, no hizo mucho. Luego, se quedó absolutamente quieto. Se miró de la cabeza a los pies y vio los bóxers azules. Se volteó y vio el logo de Superman. Abrió la boca y me miró.

En circunstancias normales, me daría risa ver a Iwa-chan así. Pero esto es… Bueno, esto es todo menos circunstancias normales. Parecía que a Iwa-chan le iba a dar una trombosis y no quería ningún funeral. Primero que me cuente que pasó, luego ya veremos si puede fallecer o no.

—No, no, no, no… Esto no es cierto. Oikawa, dime que no es cierto.  
—¿Qué?  
—Esto —dijo y nos señaló a los dos—. Quítate las sábanas de encima.  
—Iwa-chan, yo sé que…  
—No estoy de humor para eso, hazlo —me dijo. Sí, Iwa-chan y yo tenemos una confianza mutua que casi desconoce los límites, pero tampoco es como si le fuera a mostrar todo así como así, al menos no mientras esté sobrio.  
—Para lo que nos importa hoy, Iwa-chan, estoy completamente desnudo.  
—No.  
—Sí.  
—No —sentenció él. Y sin decir más se encerró en el baño, un segundo después, abrió la puerta y me tiró los bóxers en la cara, volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

A pesar del dolor, me senté en la cama. Mala idea. Me dolía el trasero.

 _Ah, ya sé quién fue el pasivo_.

Mi ropa estaba desordenada en el suelo, mezclada con la de Iwa-chan. Opté por arrodillarme en el suelo; a pesar del dolor, necesitaba encontrar mi ropa.

Y ahí estaban mis pantalones. Con una mancha blanca desde la cintura hasta la rodilla,  _oh._  Al parecer no podía aguantar, vaya. Con que Iwa-chan era  _así_  de bueno.

Bien, podía sacar algo positivo de todo esto. El sexo era otra cosa en la que Iwa-chan era número uno y toda la tensión que Mattsun decía que teníamos al fin fue liberada, o algo así. Me gustaría saber si hice ruido, si grité su nombre o el de algún otro. Quizá lo rasguñé, lo mordí o quizá terminé muy rápido, lo cual era probable a juzgar por mis pantalones.

Me pregunté por qué me sentía tan cómodo con la idea de acostarme con Iwa-chan, si nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y habría jurado que jamás lo haría. Quizá haya sido culpa de Mattsun. Quizá haya sido culpa mía, por aceptar la invitación de Kuroo. O quizá sea culpa del alcohol. Tal vez sean las tres cosas.

Bueno, he aquí otro límite que he saltado, derrumbado y destruido. Esta ha sido una jugada olímpica. Una hazaña digna de un premio Nobel.

Ahora sí me consta que el alcohol es perjudicial para la salud. Kuroo también y Mattsun y los bóxers de Superman que le quedan anchos en la cadera a Iwa-chan.

* * *


	2. Solo sé que nada sé

Le dije a Iwa-chan que mis pantalones estaban manchados de vómito. Obviamente, él no me creyó, pero me prestó un par de él y me los puse. Así, sin más.

—¿Tienes algo puesto debajo de eso? —me preguntó Iwa-chan.  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
—Pregunta estúpida —respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quédatelos.  
—Pero…  
—No se diga más.  
—Está bien. Gracias por el regalo, Iwa-chan. Aunque me quedan un poco apretados… —Iba a continuar, pero Iwa-chan me lanzó el salero. Me dio en la frente, justo en la mitad y cayó en el suelo con un golpe seco. Lo levanté y lo coloqué en su sitio.

Desayunamos en silencio. O más bien, él desayunó, yo no sentía ganas ni siquiera de beber un vaso de agua. Sólo quería saber qué pasó. Estaba segura que Iwa-chan tenía el mismo dilema, pues masticaba el pan con más agresividad de la necesaria y evitaba a toda costa mirarme. Sin embargo, noté que de vez en cuando intentaba hacerlo, como para evaluarme. Probablemente también era para encontrar el momento perfecto para tirarme de nuevo el salero.

Me sigue doliendo el trasero. No sé si será de esas cosas que se pasan con un analgésico o con algo de reposo. Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre, no sé nada de eso. Quizá haya leído una o dos cosas en las revistas manga de mi hermana, hace unos años, pero el manga dista bastante de la realidad, de manera que estoy en blanco.

—Iwa-chan… —empecé. No sabía qué decirle, para ser sincero. Sólo quería llamarlo. Él levantó la cabeza, al fin mirándome.  
—¿Qué?  
—No sé tú, pero yo quiero saber qué pasó anoche.  
—Déjalo por un momento, Oikawa, tengo clase en un par de horas.  
—¿De verdad? —salté—. Iwa-chan, el nerd, salió de fiesta aunque tenía clase al otro día...  
—Te callas o desocupo todo el salero en tu garganta.  
—Hablando de eso, tengo una sensación como de sal en la boca…

Hasta Usain Bolt sentiría envidia de la velocidad con que Iwa-chan se paró y llegó hasta donde yo estaba, con el salero sin tapa en una mano y la otra, abriéndome la boca a la fuerza. Logró que abriera la boca un par de centímetros, lo suficiente como para inclinar un poco el salero sobre ella y empezar a sacudirlo suavemente. No contó con que yo finalmente me liberara de él de un empujón. Todo el contenido del salero se esparció en el suelo.

Iwa-chan se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizado, después de unos segundos, me recomendó que si sabía lo que era bueno para mí, recogiera la sal en el piso.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, sino hacerle caso? Cuando Iwa-chan está de mal genio, es la mejor opción. Es otra de las lecciones aprendidas en toda esta década que he estado con él.

Sin ponerle problema, recogí los diminutos granos y los tiré a la basura. Iwa-chan estaba disgustado, pero no podía devolverla al salero, estaba sucia. Me dio la impresión que la razón de su disgusto se alejaba del mineral e iba dirigida hacia mí. Yo también estaba un poco disgustado conmigo mismo, pero había algo más que superaba al disgusto. Era la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

Siempre pensé que Iwa-chan tenía algún encanto, quizá era algo que estaba muy escondido, en lo más profundo de su alma. Estaba seguro, porque lo conocía bien y porque de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para que Izumi-chan se enamorara de él, por allá en nuestro primer año en secundaria. Izumi-chan tenía un estatus de diosa entre las de primer año. Era bonita, inteligente, delicada, tranquila, y tenía un cuerpo definido en curvas delicadas. Era exactamente el tipo de Iwa-chan. Y resultó que el tipo de Izumi-chan eran los muchachos altos, fuertes, de cabello parado y con un aspecto reminiscente al de un primate.

En fin, el par duró unos seis meses, luego Izumi-chan se mudó a otra prefectura y allí se acabó.

Después de eso, Iwa-chan tuvo un par de novias y varias admiradoras que, sorprendentemente, iban a verlo durante los juegos de vóley cuando él se convirtió en titular de Seijo.

Así que, Iwa-chan siempre ha tenido cierto encanto. Hay algo en él que atrae a la gente, como la luz a las polillas, algo así. Y para mí, acercarme a él había sido lo más natural del mundo. Ese fue el curso que tomamos y el que seguimos hasta el día de hoy.

Y, así como la luz termina matando a las polillas, me parecía que yo también estaba un poco muerto después de haber tocado a Iwa-chan. Estaba seguro que nada iba a ser igual, lo vi en su mirada, cómo sus amenazas no tenían la agresividad usual y cómo había evitado tocarme más de lo necesario, incluso tratando de hacerme tragar un montón de sal había evitado tocarme mucho. Tal vez temía que algo pasara de nuevo.

—Me voy —anunció Iwa-chan—. Tú también deberías irte, Kuroo te ha llamado un millón de veces.

Me tendió mi teléfono celular, miré la pantalla. No pude evitar alzar una ceja.

"34 llamadas perdidas de Kuroo Tetsuro", rezaba el letrero. Después de ese, había más.  
"5 llamadas perdidas de Matsukawa Issei".  
"7 llamadas perdidas de Hanamaki Takahiro".  
"33 mensajes de 5 conversaciones".

La llamada número treinta y cinco de Kuroo entró justo antes de que abriera los mensajes. No contesté. Decidí mirar los mensajes, sólo para saber si éstos me daban una pista de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Dos de las conversaciones, eran con un par de compañeros en la universidad, estábamos haciendo un trabajo en grupo y querían saber cuándo les iba a enviar mi parte. Todavía tenía tiempo, así que les respondí que no se desesperaran.

Quedaban tres conversaciones.

La primera, era con Makki. Sólo leí los dos últimos mensajes:

" _donde estas?_ "  
" _olvídalo, estas con Iwaizumi. Te ves bien. Que lo disfrutes :D_ "

Eso no me decía nada.

Luego, estaba la conversación con Mattsun. También eran varios mensajes, y aunque quería leerlos todos, el último llamó mi atención.

" _parece que llegó el momento de resolver la tension, eh?_ "

_¿Qué?_

Por último, estaba Kuroo:

" _no me dejes solo, tooru_ "  
" _esta bien, déjame solo, pero protegete_ "

Eso había sido por la noche. Acababa de escribir otro par:

" _ten la amabilidad de dar una señal de vida, Oikawa. Al menos déjame saber que no estas metido en una tina con hielo y con un riñon menos_ "  
" _oikawa? Estas bien? Tienes tus riñones intactos?_ "

Mis riñones, sí; mi hígado, no mucho. Mi espalda tampoco está muy bien que digamos. En general, la parte de atrás de mi cuerpo está como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Así me sentía.

Me despedí de Iwa-chan y luego caminé hasta mi apartamento. Era un camino largo, pero no imposible. Y quería hacerlo, para liberar otro tipo de tensión, diferente a la que decía Mattsun y para calmar un poco la resaca.

Claro, el remedio suele ser peor que la enfermedad y apenas llegué a mi vivienda, aparté a Kuroo de un empujón y pasé al baño. Kuroo no pareció ofendido por mi actuación, cuando salí me volvió a preguntar por mis riñones y le aclaré que todo estaba bien.

Después, le hice la pregunta del millón.

—¿Qué hice anoche, Kuro-chan?  
—Pues… No sé.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y me ofreció algo de comer. Era una especie de sopa, no lo sé, tenía una apariencia demasiado viscosa y demasiado blanca como para ser sopa. De todas maneras, olía bien y me abrió el apetito.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —le pregunté.  
—Déjame contarte lo que sé: apenas te encontraste con Iwaizumi, nos dejaste tirados, a Bokuto y a mí. Luego, Bokuto me dejó tirado por un par de mujeres, que…  
—Sin detalles.  
—Entiendo. Sin detalles —. Kuroo carraspeó—. Yo salí un rato cuando me llamaron al celular, vi a Hanamaki y a Matsukawa cuando entraban. Cuando volví como una hora después, ya no estabas. Luego, te vi salir pegado a alguien.  
—¿Quién?  
—Ni idea.

Kuroo es del tipo de personas que ayuda cuando quiere. O más bien, que ayuda cuando le conviene. En ese preciso momento, y por alguna razón, no le convenía ayudarme. Me pregunté si había algo más detrás de todo ello. Si podía insistir lo suficiente hasta que Kuroo cayera. Soy capaz de muchas cosas, creo.

Mi querido amigo Kuroo también es capaz de muchas cosas, una de ellas, es leerme como un libro abierto. De manera que apenas notó la forma en que intentaba analizarlo, buscando un punto débil, colocó una mano en mi hombro.

—Tooru —me dijo—. No sé nada. Nada de nada. Cero. No tengo idea. Estoy así como tú, en el limbo.  
—Ku…  
—Lo siento —se disculpó, sin dejar de sonreír. En seguida,su expresión cambió a una muy similar a la del gato de Cheshire y sacó su celular—. En algún momento de la noche me enviaste esto. Hasta esta mañana lo vi.

Recibí el aparato que me tendía con aprehensión. No sé si mirarlo a él, o al teléfono, o a la pared… No sé, no tengo idea de nada, así como Kuroo. El corazón me late a mil por segundo y de verdad, ya no quiero, no quiero saber.

Podría haber grabado todas las porquerías que hice con Iwa-chan.

Podría haberle enviado una confesión intíma a Kuroo.

Podría haberme tomado una foto de la que me arrepentiría después.

Podría…

Bueno, podría haber hecho muchas cosas. Y aunque una parte de mí no quiere saber, la otra sí quiere. Me debatí entre ambas posibilidades durante un rato, hasta que Kuroo se sentó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Su "sonrisa de Cheshire" no había desaparecido. Me senté en el sofá, él me señaló varios vídeos y yo quise gritar. Kuroo había hablado en plural. No sólo era un vídeo, era más de uno, seguramente más de dos. Él lo estaba disfrutando, yo quería ahorcarlo. Cuando pulsé el botón, lo único que me detuvo de estrellar el celular contra la pared, fue saber que el celular no era mío.

* * *


	3. Es sólo él

A decir verdad, no fue muy vergonzoso; ya había vivido ciertas situaciones que me habían hecho olvidar el significado de la palabra "vergüenza" ( _gracias, Kuroo_ ).

Más bien, fue esclarecedor. No porque haya comprendido mucho de lo que pasó, no. Lo que comprendí estaba más relacionado con mis hormonas y mi poco autocontrol.

En el primero vídeo, logré discernir que era de noche, pero nada más. Sólo se veía negro y se escuchaba alguna música de fondo, amortiguada por las paredes y puertas. También oía una puerta de metal, el agua corriendo de un lavamanos, un par de tipos hablando y riéndose. Fue suficiente para deducir que era un baño.

Luego, la voz de Iwa-chan.

—Quédate quieto —decía. Se escuchaba el sonido de algo moviéndose y una risita. En este punto, Kuroo hizo un comentario que no alcancé a escuchar bien, pero que supuse tenía que ver con la confusión.  
—Iwa-chan —. Ésa era mi voz. Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era. O al menos yo no podía creer que lo fuera. Sonaba como si le estuviera pidiendo algo desesperadamente.  
—Si no te quedas quieto te va a doler más, idiota —dijo Iwa-chan.

Lloriqueé. Es decir, mi yo del vídeo lloriqueó.

—Ya, Oikawa, cállate —dijo Iwa-chan, estaba usando el mismo tono que usaba cuando me regañaba durante las prácticas de vóley, en el colegio; sus palabras salían pastosas y mal articuladas, un efecto del alcohol, quizá.  
—Iwa-chan —. Aparentemente, mi vocabulario se había reducido a "Iwa-chan" y lloriqueos. Genial.  
—Ya, ya. Sólo soy yo —me dijo. Su voz sonó bastante cerca al micrófono del celular, yo sentí que se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca. No me regañaba, pero tampoco sonaba a su tono usual. Era algo más profundo, me hipnotizaba. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, no me fijé en la reacción de Kuroo y en el vídeo, mi lloriqueo se transformó en un quejido hecho y derecho. Iwa-chan maldijo con ese tono que seguro me iba a causar un ataque cardíaco.

Estaba seguro que me iba a morir ahí mismo, con Kuroo a mi lado pendiente de cada reacción.

Me sentía incómodo. Desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, todo se sentía mal.

—Suelta ese aparato —ordenó Iwa-chan. Ahí terminó el vídeo.

—Ni se te ocurra tirarlo a la pared —comentó Kuroo—. Me costó bastante.

No contesté. Tragué saliva y pasé al siguiente vídeo. Quizá debí haberle pedido a Kuroo que se largara, pero no lo hice. Igual, ya había perdido toda mi dignidad frente a él, ya no quedaba nada más.

En el segundo vídeo, escuché la voz de Bokuto.

Así como la música en el anterior clip, en este, su voz suena lejana. Sin embargo, Bokuto nunca escatima en el volumen de su voz, así que distinguí alguna que otra palabra.

Escuché que gritaba el nombre de Makki y le decía que le trajera algo. También escuché que decía un nombre de mujer y le decía algo de una  _selfie_ , la mujer le decía que saliera del baño y ahí se tomarían una foto, no escuché la respuesta de Bokuto porque apenas éste empezó a hablar, un fuerte golpe contra algo de metal resonó en todo el lugar.

—Oh, van con toda —comentó Bokuto. Supuse que salió del baño, porque no lo vi más.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un borrón de colores oscuros. La pared verdosa del baño, llena de  _grafitti_  y otras sustancias, la puerta gris del baño, el techo blanco; todo se combinó en un frenesí de matices que estuvo a punto de hacerme vomitar de nuevo.

Hubo muchos sonidos, todos ellos tan guturales que no pude distinguir quién era quién. Solo supe que cada vez que escuchaba las voces, la temperatura de la habitación subía y mis pantalones se sentían apretados. Concentrado como estaba en lo poco que se veía, no le presté demasiada atención. De todas maneras noté, muy vagamente, que empezaba a sentir cierto dolor.

De nuevo, otro ruido de algo estrellándose contra la puerta de metal del baño. La mano que sostenía el celular, se apoyó en la pared. La cámara apuntó hacia el techo. La mano temblaba y de vez en cuando pude distinguir desordenados mechones de cabello. Pensé en la de veces que Iwa-chan me reclamaba que soltara el celular. Y luego, la pantalla se vuelve negra.

Cuando llegué a la tercera grabación Kuroo se había sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, lo más lejos posible de mí. Se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos y miraba hacia al frente, balanceándose un poco, era una extraña representación de un paciente siquiátrico.

—Kuro-chan, no hagas eso —le dije. Kuroo me miró, asustado— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Oikawa, no te acerques.  
—¿Qué?

Como toda respuesta, Kuroo señaló algo en mi pantalón.

_Ah. Con razón se sentía tan apretado._

—Llena la bañera con agua helada y échate ahí un rato —me dijo Kuroo. Se alejó otro poco de mí y me hizo señas para que me fuera.

Me olvidé del tercer vídeo y obedecí.

Bueno, obedecí a medias. No iba a llenar la bañera de agua helada, no quería provocarme hipotermia. Me limité a meterme debajo del chorro frío de la ducha y quedarme ahí durante un buen rato.

Quise ignorar la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, de verdad quise. Pero el cerebro trabaja de maneras extrañas y los pocos minutos que me había brindado ver los vídeos causaron un efecto.

Era solo sonido, y quizá porque  _era solo sonido_  fue que pude cerrar los ojos y reproducirlos de nuevo en mi cabeza. No tenía razón para hacerlo, ya no quería salir a correr, ni esconderme debajo de una piedra. Tenía la certeza que me había acostado con Iwa-chan, que lo había disfrutado y que había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. No recordaba nada, pero estaba seguro que no había pasado una noche así desde Yurika-chan, el año pasado, la chica tenía la resistencia de un nadador y una creatividad sin límites, yo me preciaba de no quedarme atrás.

Con Yurika-chan recordaba muchos detalles, desde los inocentes roces cuando estábamos solos en el apartamento viendo alguna película aburrida, hasta los más atrevidos, mientras estábamos en clase y ella ponía una mano sobre mi pierna e iba ascendiendo lentamente. Yo sonreía y, al cabo de un rato, me escabullía al baño, ella llegaba unos minutos después.

Después, estaba Iwa-chan.

Y de Iwa-chan no recordaba algo sexual.

De Iwa-chan recordaba otros detalles como las llamadas a media noche que yo iniciaba, él contestaba somnoliento, y seguía la conversación. Recordaba cuando estábamos en el mismo salón durante el primer año y yo le tiraba papelitos con mensajes, él nunca respondía y yo seguía lanzándole pedacitos de papel, sin rendirme. Al final de la clase, dejaba que me adelantara con alguna excusa y luego, me alcanzaba, halándome de la parte de atrás del uniforme y metiéndome todos los papelitos por la espalda.

Recordaba una navidad que mi hermana había enfermado, papá y mamá se quedaron en su casa, cuidando de Takeru. Me dejaron con la familia de Iwa-chan y esa mañana, me había despertado llorando. Me preguntaba qué iba a pasar si mi hermana moría, quién cuidaría de Takeru, qué pasaría conmigo y muchas otras cosas más que Iwa-chan escuchó pacientemente. Al final, tomamos el  _shinkansen_  y le dimos una visita sorpresa a mi hermana. Nos ganamos un regaño, pero a Iwa-chan no le importó. A mí tampoco, mi hermana estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

También recordaba el oscuro episodio de la rodilla, muy cercano al "episodio Tobio", algo de lo que yo no solía hablar pero de lo que me arrepentía a veces. Iwa-chan había sido como un polo a tierra durante esos días, me mantenía a raya y despierto, no me dejaba perder.

Así había sido, hasta anoche.

Anoche ambos nos habíamos perdido. Yo no había encontrado nada. Nada que yo recordara. Solo tenía huellas que, como un mapa, marcaban los lugares en donde él había estado.

Un moretón en mi brazo. Un rasguño en mi cintura. Huellas rojizas en mi cadera. Un par de rasguños más en mis piernas. Más moretones en mis piernas, otro en mi brazo.

Allí había estado Iwa-chan.

_¿Dónde habré estado yo? ¿Qué huellas habré dejado en él?_

Como cosa rara, no lo sabía. Mientras toqueteaba uno de los moretones, pensé que era algo que sí podía ignorar. Podía empujarlo a lo más lejano de mi mente y reemplazarlo por algo más, solo de momento. Lo hice. Alejé las ideas de mapas y marcas de mi cabeza y pensé en algo más.

Pensé en su voz.

Retumbaba en mis oídos, pero no de una manera desagradable. Era un sonido que me llenaba desde todos los rincones y borraba todo lo que pudiera haberme estado invadiendo antes. Ése es el efecto que tiene Iwa-chan, a veces su tono es fuerte, a veces suena enojado, otras veces suena feliz y otras, calmado. Y todas y cada una de esas veces, se las ha arreglado para transmitir solo un mensaje.

—Relájate, Tooru, soy sólo yo. Mírame.

_Mírame y olvídate del resto._

La mente,  _mi_ mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo. No quise pensar. No sabía nada más y no quise saber nunca jamás. Solo quería ése momento. La voz de Iwa-chan cerca de mi oído, susurrándome con ese tono aterciopelado que solo era él, que todo iba a estar bien.

Mi mano helada se movió sola y yo la dejé, era todo lo que quería. Con cada movimiento que hacía, se me escapaba un suspiro, luego, un gemido que casi no pude contener. En mi cabeza, la voz de Iwa-chan, antes coherente, se volvió una colección de gruñidos y menciones de mi nombre. No "Oikawa", sino "Tooru", yo lo dejo seguir porque me gusta que me llame por mi nombre. Luego, de nuevo, logró articular algo más. El mismo mensaje de siempre.

_Mírame, Tooru. Y olvídate del resto._

Me mordí el labio para evitar cualquier otro sonido, cerré los ojos y le hice caso.


	4. De listas, vídeos y conclusiones incómodas

Makki es la clase de persona que le gusta hacer listas, de ahí que se lleve tan bien con Kuroo, que es bastante sistemático con la manera en que todo está organizado. La suya había sido una amistad rara, pero inevitable, creo yo.

El tipo que le gusta tener todo organizado en listas y el tipo que está obsesionado con tener todo organizado.

Eran una buena mezcla, si bien un poco peligrosa. Ambos esperaban al momento en que cualquiera de nosotros se descuidara y tan pronto cometíamos un error, o pasábamos un momento de vergüenza, no nos dejaban olvidarlo. Lo sacaban a relucir a la primera oportunidad y, estaba seguro, lo mencionarían cuando alguno de nosotros nos casáramos, enfrente de todas nuestras familias, amigos y conocidos. Con evidencias físicas y todo.

O quizá no lo hicieran, tal vez yo solo estaba siendo paranoico y ellos, a diferencia mía, conocen sus límites y saben perfectamente hasta donde pueden llegar.

No lo sabía.

De lo único que estaba seguro, era que Kuroo sabía lo que acababa de hacer en el baño y me estaba juzgando por ello, con la peor de sus miradas juzgadoras. No le hice caso, me puse ropa limpia y volvía a la sala como si nada. Cuando me senté de nuevo en el sofá, noté con cierto alivio que mi trasero se sentía un poco mejor, si bien todavía tenía cierta molestia, podía disimularla fácilmente.

—Kuro-chan —llamé. Kuroo estaba enfrascado en un libro y cuando Kuroo se concentra leyendo no hay nadie que lo pueda sacar de su pequeño mundo. Puede haber un terremoto y él seguirá ahí, con los ojos pegados a las páginas, engullendo cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Así que me acerqué y lo volví a llamar. Kuroo no respondió. Sacudí su hombro levemente varias veces. Al fin, Kuroo me miró, luego miró la mano y saltó del sofá, con la misma agilidad de un felino, agazapándose en el rincón más alejado.

_¿Qué hice ahora?_

Kuroo carraspeó y se enderezó. No se movió de su rincón.  
—Quién sabe en dónde ha estado esa mano y tú vienes y me tocas el hombro.  
—No creo que  _tú_  puedas quejarte. Tus manos…  
—No estamos hablando de mí, Tooru.  
—Exageraste —le dije, tratando de parecer lo más ofendido posible—. Me bañé.  
—Entonces, ¿no niegas que acabas de profanar mi baño con tus sucias fantasías?  
—Kuro-chan, hemos vivido juntos por dos años —fue toda mi respuesta. Kuroo parpadeó varias veces y volvió a su sitio en el sofá.

—Estaba hablando con Hanamaki —me dijo después de un rato.  
—¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí. Dijo que pensaras en las posibilidades…  
—Sólo hay una posibilidad, Kuro-chan. Iwa-chan y yo…  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—Pues…

_Pues… Pues, todo. Creo._

No sabía si contárselo a Kuroo. No importaba, él había visto los vídeos conmigo, sabía que había "profanado" su baño, me había visto con alguien que probablemente era Iwa-chan. No es como si tuviera algo que ocultarle.

De todas maneras, no dejaba de ser incómodo.

—Pues, Kuro-chan, me siento… así.  
—Así, ¿cómo?  
—Kuro-chan… —Sentí que enrojecía, desde la frente hasta quizá, la punta de los dedos de mis pies. Kuroo debía hacer uso de sus habilidades de deducción en ese momento, ¿por qué me tiene que obligar a decirlo?  
—Tooru, estás en confianza, lo que tengas que decir, dilo.  
—Ah, está bien, Kuro-chan, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo con un hombre?

Kuroo alzó una ceja, luego la otra. Me pareció un movimiento gracioso, pero preferí ahogar mi risa.

—No —contestó, completamente serio.  
—¿No?  
—No.  
—¿Y Tsukishima?  
—Kei todavía es menor de edad.  
—Ah… Pero... Han estado bastante cerca, ¿no?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Kuroo de enrojecer. Su rostro adquirió un tono que podía rivalizar con el de la chaqueta de su antiguo colegio. Miró hacia algún punto detrás de mí y después a la pared, a su izquierda.

Bueno, otro premio para mí. Había hecho sentir incómodo a Kuroo. Lo siento, Kuroo, pero había sido imposible no escucharlos las veces que Tsukishima había venido a visitarlo.

De cualquier manera, saber que Kuroo era paciente y estaba esperando a que Tsukishima cumpliera la mayoría de edad, me hacía sentir un poco mal.

Yo, que he sido un estudiante ejemplar, con altas calificaciones y excelente comportamiento. Yo no fui paciente. Debía haberme detenido. Debí haber esperado a estar sobrio. Debí haberle dicho a Iwa-chan que no era el momento adecuado.

Si ése no era el momento, ¿significaba eso que el momento llegaría inevitablemente? Quizá Mattsun estaba en lo cierto, y el hilo que se había estado tensando por todo este tiempo, reventaría sin dudar y lo que había pasado entre Iwa-chan y yo no era cuestión de tragos, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

_Debí haberle dicho que parara. Debí haberme detenido._

Lo hecho, hecho está.

Después de esa realización, decidí caminar en otra dirección. En la que me había llevado a masturbarme pensando en su voz, en la que me había llevado a pensar que no había sido un error.

Decidí caminar en la dirección en la que debía mirar a Iwa-chan a la cara, ya vería que dirección tomaba él.

—Lo siento, Kuro-chan, por hacerte sentir incómodo. No lo vuelvo a mencionar.  
—¿Tooru? —Kuroo levantó la cabeza, sin asomo de timidez en su mirada. Tal vez había notado la dirección que tomaban mis pensamientos, porque se enderezó y me dio una palmada en el hombro.  
—Vas a hablar con Iwaizumi —me dijo. No era una pregunta, ni una orden, era más bien una confirmación de lo que yo ya estaba pensando. Asentí y respiré profundo.  
—Iwa-chan no tiene clase mañana —le dije. Kuroo me dio otra palmada en el hombro, con tal fuerza que caí del sofá al suelo.

**. . . .**

Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, dice mi mamá. Al otro día amanecí enfermo.

Me dolía el estómago y la cabeza y la nariz y los ojos… Todo. Kuroo salió temprano a estudiar, dejó un tazón de esa sopa blanca que tanto me había gustado el día anterior en la mesita de noche y después de unos minutos de su partida, Makki se apareció en la puerta.

Arrastró una silla hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado. En seguida, sacó una libreta y un esfero.

Esa era la señal que iba a hacer alguna lista. Tal vez de mis síntomas, o de las cosas que había en mi cuarto, o quién sabe qué.

No me esperaba, sin embargo, que me preguntara por Iwa-chan.

—¿Qué crees que hiciste con Iwaizumi?

 _Creo que es una cuestión de "qué no hice con Iwa-chan"_ , pensé. Mas no se lo mencioné. No me sentía en condiciones de pensar muy bien, pero de todas maneras, lo intenté.

A pesar de mi voz entrecortada, Makki logró comprender algunas ideas, que escribía apresuradamente en la libreta. Cuando no pude pensar en más cosas, Makki mordió la punta del esfero y reorganizó los números, disminuyendo las ideas. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, las leyó en voz alta.

"Uno: Efectivamente, te acostaste con Iwaizumi. Mientras ambos estaban borrachos. Te gustó. Y los pocos recuerdos te llevaron en una jornada de autosatisfacción y autodescubrimiento, de donde dedujiste que puede que te guste Iwaizumi.

Dos: No te acostaste con Iwaizumi. Más bien, todo esto es una combinación de malentendidos y situaciones increíbles, que te llevaron a pensar que lo habías hecho. Resultaste en la misma cama de él, sin ropa, por algo que no sabes. Tu subconsciente te convenció que había sucedido algo anoche y recorriste el camino de la autosatisfacción y autodescubrimiento que te llevaron a descubrir que te gusta Iwaizumi.

Tres: Puede que haya sucedido algo entre ustedes, pero nada de eso incluyera sexo. Es decir, una combinación de las opciones uno y dos, (intento de resolución de su tensión y desafortunados accidentes, respectivamente), y de nuevo, por medio de la autosatisfacción y autodescubrimiento concluiste que te gusta Iwaizumi.

Cuatro: Estás atrapado en la Matrix..."

Ahí lo interrumpí porque, ¿de dónde sacaba Makki que me gustaba Iwa-chan? ¿Había dicho algo que implicara aquello?

No me molesté en evitar el ataque de tos que llevaba conteniendo por casi media hora. Makki se puso de pie enseguida y volvió con un vaso de agua. No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para beberlo, pero lo hice y me recosté en la cama.

—¿Es un secreto o algo así? —me preguntó Makki.

Otro ataque de tos.

—Digo, no es como si lo disimularas. Hasta Imada se dio cuenta.  
—¿Yurika-chan?  
—"Tooru-kun siempre está con Iwaizumi-kun, ¿no?" —dijo, tratando de imitar la voz de Yurika-chan. Otro ataque de tos me impidió hacerlo callar—. La otra vez me la encontré y me preguntó por ustedes.  
—¿Qué te preguntó?  
—Varias cosas. No voy a decir nada más.  
—Por supuesto —le dije y me cubrí más con las cobijas. Decidí cambiar de tema—. Dime, Makki, ¿Por qué estás haciendo de enfermera hoy?  
—Porque te encantaría verme en uniforme —contestó Makki.

De alguna manera, Makki siempre ha logrado que me haga una imagen mental perfecta de cualquier estupidez que diga. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Me lo imaginé con el uniforme blanco de las enfermeras, con una falta cortísima y un escote tan pronunciado que no deja nada a la imaginación. No pude evitar mirar el pecho de Makki.

—¿Qué me estás mirando?  
—Si tuvieras algo que mostrar, quizá diría que me gustaría verte en uniforme.  
—Ah, ya veo de qué va esto. Prefieres a Iwaizumi. Mi hermana y tú harían un buen par, ambos son su fan número uno —comentó Makki. Recordé cuando nos había contado que su hermana no ocultaba que le gustaba Iwa-chan, y cómo preguntaba por él después de cada partido.

Sin embargo, yo me merecía el puesto número uno, ella se podía quedar con el uno punto cinco, si tanto quería tener el número uno.

—A propósito, Oikawa… —empezó Makki. Noté que golpeaba el esfero rítmicamente contra su cuaderno, parecía nervioso.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Viste todos los vídeos?

Le había comentado muy pocos detalles sobre los archivos incriminatorios en el celular de Kuroo y aunque antes no había notado ninguna reacción, ahora podía ver que parecía tenso. Había algo raro en la forma en que me preguntaba, como miraba e incluso como respiraba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, de una manera diferente a la de los partidos escolares o nuestras conversaciones a la madrugada.

La forma en que me miraba me hizo pensar en un pequeño animal acorralado. Era raro.

—Sí —respondí tentativamente.  
—¿Y?  
—¿Qué?  
—Oikawa, yo… —empezó. Lo interrumpió el enésimo ataque de tos del día y la forma abrupta en que me senté en la cama, sorprendido.

Mi excursión al baño me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de ver los otros vídeos. Me detuve antes del tercero.

—No los vi todos, Makki. Saltamos a una conclusión apresurada.  
—Ya veo. Aunque no creo que sea muy equivocada —contestó Makki. Sin decir más, se puso de pie y revisó su propio teléfono—. Oikawa, tu enfermera tiene que irse. Pórtate bien.

Habría jurado que Makki tenía el resto del día libre, pero bueno, quizá olvidé algo que me dijo. Lo vi salir sintiendo cierta aprehensión. Tal vez había dicho algo que lo ofendió, o tal vez de verdad tenía algo que hacer… En cualquier caso, su partida había sido demasiado repentina como para ser normal.

A pesar de mi tos y mi dolor de pecho, revolví todo el apartamento buscando mi teléfono. No estaba en la mesita de noche, donde lo dejaba usualmente. Tampoco en mi escritorio, ni en la mesa del comedor. Lo encontré en el suelo, junto al sofá. Si hay algún objeto que he cuidado, es mi teléfono celular, jamás lo he dejado en el piso, ni en otro sitio donde se pueda dañar.

Asumí que en medio del estupor de mi enfermedad, había roto mi propia regla.

Busqué los endemoniados vídeos después de tomar mi medicina del mediodía. Necesitaba terminar de verlos, quizá para avivar aún más la energía que le estaba poniendo a mi negación. O quizá para retrasar la respuesta que sabía que vendría.

En cualquier caso, busqué los vídeos. Primero, en la lista de archivos, luego en la conversación con Kuroo. Incluso busqué en otras conversaciones y en los rincones más escondidos de mi celular.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada más grande y con el cuaderno lleno de listas de Makki a un lado. Makki nunca ha olvidado nada. Debería robar un espacio de su libreta y hacer una lista de las cosas raras que hizo hoy, sólo para ver que puedo concluir.

Seguí buscando los vídeos. Repetí el proceso unas cinco veces y el final siempre fue el mismo.

No encontré nada.

Los vídeos se esfumaron.


	5. La curiosidad mató a Oikawa

Kuroo insiste que los seres humanos son curiosos por naturaleza. Donde podamos meter las narices, allí las tendremos, sin falta. Para darme un ejemplo, me recuerda la cantidad de veces que no me he desaparecido del apartamento cuando Tsukishima está allí, o las veces que hojeo los cuadernos de Bokuto tratando de buscar algo con que sobornarlo después y encontrarme con detallados bocetos de todas las personas que conoce; me menciona la vez que quise usar uno de los videojuegos de Kenma sin su permiso y terminé borrando la tarjeta de memoria y con ello todo lo que había avanzado.

No hay necesidad de decir que después del incidente, no soy la persona favorita de Kenma.

Sí, lo admito, a veces tengo esa tendencia. Pero, es inevitable. No me gusta quedarme por fuera de algo y al mencionarle esto último a Kuroo, me aseguró que ni él ni su pareja estaban interesados en incluir a otra persona en la relación, muchas gracias. Agregó luego que tampoco le interesaría incluir  _dos_ personas, si contaba a Iwa-chan.

_A mí tampoco me interesa la poliamoría, Kuro-chan, no sé de donde sacas eso._

En fin, como venganza por todo aquello y otras cosas demasiado vergonzosas para repetir, Kuroo no me dejó ver los otros vídeos y siguió preparando la cena tan campante. Yo me quedé medio recostado en la mesa de comedor, buscando la oportunidad para arrancarle el aparato de las manos.

Y como Kuroo no es un idiota, no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un segundo y se aseguró de guardarlo perfectamente en algún lugar de su habitación que me fue imposible encontrar.

De manera que pasó una semana del incidente y yo no sabía nada de nada. Estaba seguro que Makki y Kuroo sabían algo, los muy desgraciados. El par se había confabulado en mí… no, en _nuestra_  contra. Los otros vídeos eran la clave.

Pero antes de eso, tenía que hablar con Iwa-chan, tenía que contárselo todo, o bueno, al menos lo más importante. El episodio del baño era innecesario.

Sin embargo, el dicho de mi madre se volvió el libreto de mi semana. Traté de contactar a Iwa-chan y no tuve éxito. Siempre estaba en clase, o estudiando para exámenes, o leyendo algún material para la clase siguiente. A mí todo eso me parecían excusas, pero no lo podía probar; no estudiábamos en la misma universidad y yo no conocía a nadie que estudiara con él, así que no podía hacer mucho.

Pensé también en interceptarlo a la salida de alguna de sus clases, pero esto también fue imposible. Entre las actividades del club de vóley, informes de laboratorio por entregar, libros que comprar y, en general, labores académicas, mi horario se apretó tanto que a duras penas me daba tiempo de hacer cacería al celular de Kuroo.

Afortunadamente, todo aquello duraría un par de semanas. Hice varios ejercicios mentales en mi tiempo libre y me preparé para la tortura. Una semana de exámenes finales. Si sobrevivía, estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Durante esos días, el silencio reinaba en nuestro apartamento. Kuroo, que estaba en la misma situación que yo, se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, con un cuaderno al frente y varios libros a su alrededor. Tenía puestos unos audífonos y alcanzaba a distinguir el leve murmullo de la música electrónica. Cuando Kuroo estudia, siempre se arma con los audífonos y una de sus larguísimas  _playlist_  de éste tipo de música o cualquiera de sus derivados, dice que está comprobado científicamente que la música electrónica ayudaba a mejorar la concentración y memorización.

Leí el artículo, pero prefiero el silencio, así que lo obligué a que usara audífonos y asunto arreglado. Aunque tengo que darle crédito a ese estudio, las calificaciones de Kuroo son impresionantes.

Mientras Kuroo se adueñó del comedor, yo opté por la mesa de centro en la sala. Era mi lugar preferido y podía estirar las piernas, acostarme en el suelo o, como estuve la mayor parte del tiempo, sentarme lo más quieto posible y leer. Leer, leer y leer. Y tomar apuntes cada tanto.

. . . .

Terminé la semana infernal con calificaciones promedio. Kuroo, por su parte, se regodeó toda la tarde de haber obtenido no solo una, sino cuatro calificaciones perfectas. Cuatro calificaciones perfectas de seis exámenes presentados.

—Te odio, Kuro-chan.  
—Yo te odio más —me contestó, bromista y me dio un codazo—. Vamos a tomar algo. Yo invito.  
—Vamos a dormir, más bien.  
—No seas amargado, Tooru, que ya pasó lo peor. Luego vienen las vacaciones de invierno y todos felices, ¿no?  
—Pues yo no.  
—¿Qué te hace falta?  
—Dame tu celular y te digo.  
—No, eso no —dijo y me haló del brazo hasta el bar más cercano.

Y allí, oh sorpresa, estaba Bokuto y un par de sus amigos. Cuando nos vieron, Bokuto saltó de su silla y llegó como un rayo hasta nosotros. Me dejé llevar hasta la mesa, también dejé que pidiera algo por mí y que llevara la conversación hacia quién sabe dónde. Si me hubiera permitido, hasta hubiera dejado que me diera de beber, así como hacen los pájaros con sus hijos.

Aún no he caído tan bajo, creo.

Hablamos, o más bien, Bokuto y los demás hablaron de todo. Di mi opinión un par de veces porque me Kuroo insistió, pero me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana, tomando sorbos de cerveza y comiendo maní.

Lloviznó por unos minutos y los amigos de Bokuto se fueron tan pronto la lluvia amainó. Yo me dediqué al maní y a la cerveza. Llevaba casi tres horas bebiendo de la botella que había pedido Bokuto desde el principio, todo un récord.

Fue cuando Kuroo recibió una llamada y salió del bar que Bokuto se acercó a mí. Tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada, una mezcla entre inocencia y picardía que hacía que me diera ganas de salir corriendo de allí. No quería llegar a casa todavía y si Kuroo se emborrachaba podía quitarle el celular, así que me quedé y soporté la mirada de Bokuto.

Por unos tres segundos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dije, quizá sonó un poco cortante, Bokuto se enderezó y cruzó los brazos.  _Lo siento, supongo._  
—Cálmate, que no estás con la policía.  
—Bien podría estar, por la forma que me miras.  
—No te miro, entonces —respondió, miró hacia la ventana y siguió hablando—, ¿qué has sabido de Takahiro?

La mención de Makki me recordó su extraña actuación de aquella vez, el cuaderno olvidado y los vídeos desaparecidos de mi celular. ¿Quizá Bokuto sabía algo?

—¿Makki? Pues… nada —. Bokuto seguía mirando a la ventana, noté que su expresión cambiaba, pero no pude ver cómo.  
—Ya veo.  
—¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Ese día estaba con él y de repente se perdió. Pensé que estaba en el baño y lo estaba llamando, pero… —Dejó la última frase sin terminar y se encogió de hombros—. Sé que está bien porque me escribió después de eso, pero no ha querido decir qué estaba haciendo.  
—Y dime, Bokuto, ¿qué estaba haciendo la última vez que lo viste?

Bokuto se quedó pensativo un rato. Yo confiaba en su memoria, después de todo, una de sus fortalezas es tener la resistencia de un roble; para que Bokuto se emborrache de verdad, verdad, se necesita un presupuesto bastante alto y aún más concentración de alcohol en las bebidas.

—Estuve con Ryoko-san un rato…  
—¿Ryoko-san?  
—¡Olvidé presentártela! Bien, Ryoko-san es una ingeniera. Se graduó hace un par de años de la universidad y ahora está trabajando para una empresa de carros. Estaba con unas amigas. Me dijo algo de que había terminado con su novio, o algo así.

Bokuto es resistente, muy resistente. Pero hay algo más, no sé si sea un defecto o una cualidad, sólo sé que es algo que jamás dejará de sorprenderme, y es su gusto por las mujeres mayores. Ne me interesaba saber si es algo bueno o algo malo. Suponía que si eso lo hacía feliz, estaba bien, siempre y cuando no se metiera en problemas.

—Volvamos a Makki, ¿quieres?  
—¿Acaso no lo sabes todo de él? —me preguntó. Me volvió a mirar. Casi deseé que siguiera mirando por la ventana—. ¡Ah! No me digas que…  
—Nada de eso. Sólo… Bueno, dijiste que se había perdido esa noche…  
—Es todo lo que sé… —Luego se quedó mirando a la calle y a Kuroo que seguía pegado al teléfono. Parecía contento, o algo así.  _Bien por él, que tenga una buena recompensa por sus calificaciones perfectas_. De verdad que sí, espero que tenga una buena recompensa; en serio, Kuroo se lo merece. Y también se merece un buen balonazo en la cara, por no ayudarme.

—Bueno, hay algo que  _también_  sé. O al menos, supongo. Pero estoy bastante seguro de ello.  
—¿Qué tan seguro?  
—Noventa y nueve por ciento seguro —comentó Bokuto, en el tono más suave que podía.  
—¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí —. Con agilidad, se movió de su silla frente a mí, a mi lado. Se pegó cuánto más pudo a mí y me pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros—. Presta atención —susurró. Por su tono, no pude evitar estremecerme y no hice esfuerzo por quitármelo de encima.

_Vamos, cuéntame ya, Bokuto. Que me matas de la curiosidad._

—Bueno, bueno. Escucha esto… Resulta que esa noche, estaba buscando a Takahiro para que nos tomáramos una  _selfie._ Ya sabes cómo le gusta subirlas a Facebook y eso… En fin, la última vez que lo vi, estaba hablando con Issei. Hasta ahí, normal, ¿no?  
—De lo más normal, sí —contesté, pensativo.

Era normal, claro, que Makki y Mattsun hablaran, esos dos se habían vuelto casi como uno solo durante nuestros años de colegio. Iwa-chan mencionó una vez que había todo un mundo entre ellos y aunque no lo entendí en un principio, me pareció que sonaba adecuado una vez lo hice.

Nos entendíamos, los cuatro; pero Mattsun y Makki eran una historia aparte.

—De lo más normal —repitió Bokuto—. Entonces, Ryoko-san me dijo que los había visto entrar al baño contigo…  
—Un momento, ¿qué? —. Aparté a Bokuto de un empujón. ¿Acaso se complicó más todo este lío?  _No._ No era lo que imaginaba.  _No, no, no; mil veces no._

_Mierda._

Bokuto rio. Yo no le veía el chiste.

—Déjame terminar de hablar, Oikawa —me dijo y se volvió a acomodar cerca de mí—. Escucha antes que te de un ataque. Iwaizumi te sacó, tú ibas protestando por algo, pero Ryoko-san no te escuchó. En cualquier caso… Me acerqué al baño, y escuché un golpe dentro de un baño. Luego escuché un montón de gruñidos y la voz de Takahiro.

Tragué saliva, esto estaba tomando una dirección que no quería que tomara.

—¿La voz de Makki?  
—Sí, señor. Decía el nombre de Issei. Hablaba bajito, pero lo alcancé a escuchar.  
—¿De casualidad comentaste algo de que le estaban dando con toda?  
—Uh, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bokuto me miró extrañado y enseguida se puso de pie de un salto—. ¡Ah, viste el vídeo!

"Joven muere de ataque cardíaco en medio de un bar", eso diría el titular del periódico de mi vida el día de mañana. Luego diría algo como "Oikawa Tooru, universitario de 20 años, miembro estrella del equipo de voleibol de su universidad. Saludable y en la flor de su juventud, encontró la muerte después de recibir fatales noticias de parte de su compañero Bokuto Kotaro, demasiado afectado por el  _shock_ para hacer algún comentario".

Me imaginaba también a mi familia y amigos comentando sobre mí. Kuroo diría que era muy organizado, dormía poco y hacía mucho ruido por las mañanas. Iwa-chan comentaría sobre nuestra década de amistad, lo malo, lo bueno y lo admirable de mi personalidad. Bokuto no podría hablar. Y Makki y Mattsun…

Ah, no quería pensar en Makki y Mattsun ahora. No cuando tenía bastante claro que no éramos Iwa-chan y yo en el segundo vídeo.

—Kuroo me habló de eso —me comentó Bokuto, volviendo a sentarse a mi lado—. No me mostró nada, pero me dijo que los iba a conservar en su celular por "si los necesitaba alguna vez"… Oikawa, ¿estás bien?  
—Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto… ¿Estás completamente seguro?  
—Tengo buen oído —contestó él, sonriendo—, pero, Oikawa, estás pálido…  
—No es nada…

Bokuto volvió a sentarse frente a mí. Apoyó el mentón sobre una mano. Yo miré afuera, Kuroo seguí hablando por su celular. Estaba sonriendo, tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo y miraba hacia el suelo, como avergonzado. Dijo algo y soltó una carcajada; después de escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la línea, me pareció que se disculpaba y soltaba una risita. Su siguiente expresión me dejó estupefacto: Fue como la luz después de una tormenta; las nubes abriendo paso al sol, sus rayos reflejándose cálidos en las superficies húmedas de las calles. La expresión de Kuroo fue como una explosión de colores, cada uno más brillante que el anterior. Nunca la había visto y quise tomarle una foto. Bokuto también lo miraba fijamente y si estaba tan sorprendido como yo, tuvo éxito en disimularlo; o bien sabía la razón de su felicidad.

Lo vi que alzaba la mirada y recorría los andenes con rapidez, escudriñando cada rincón y cada persona, y cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, su rostro se iluminó aún más. Sabía que a Kuroo le gustaba Tsukishima, eso era bastante obvio. Pero lo que veía en ese momento era algo más. Lo que veía en ese momento era a Kuroo enamorado. No cambió su expresión a medida que Tsukishima se acercaba entre el gentío y guardó su celular distraídamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Supuse que, como el año anterior durante estas mismas fechas, Tsukishima se hospedaría con nosotros un par de semanas y decidí que las aprovecharía al máximo. Pero no podría hacerlo solo, iba a necesitar ayuda de alguien y la persona perfecta estaba al frente mío, comentando lo afortunado que era Tsukishima.

—Bokuto, te voy a necesitar para una misión importantísima —le dije. Eso captó su atención.  
—¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí.  
—Está bien.  
—Te lo voy a contar todo, entonces.

Fui yo el que se sentó a su lado y le conté absolutamente todo, estaba seguro que Bokuto aceptaría.

* * *


	6. Los borrachos, los locos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

Con Bokuto como mi nuevo aliado, decidí seguir con mi vida. Mi última semana de universidad transcurrió entre invitaciones que no acepté, confesiones inesperadas y Kuroo recordándome cada tanto lo bien que le había ido y que durante los finales del siguiente semestre, no se iba a quedar atrás.

Trataba de no pensar en el asunto de Makki y Mattsun, me hacía sentir náuseas. Sin embargo, ahora era un poco más claro para mí porqué Makki se estaba portando tan raro la vez pasada y porqué, quizá, ni siquiera se había comunicado conmigo para que le devolviera su cuaderno. Quizá también explicaba tanta insistencia en que me gustaba Iwa-chan y todo eso. A pesar de las circunstancias, tenía que admitir que había dado un poco en el clavo y… Bueno, antes de seguir, me gustaría poder hablar con Iwa-chan.

Debo admitir que la forma en que funcionamos Iwa-chan y yo es poco común. No es rara, jamás será rara, sólo es… singular. Supongo que parte de la razón es que nos conocemos desde hace varios años y aunque hay cosas que evitamos decir, estamos perfectamente cómodos con ellos. Es difícil de explicar, pero "singular" lo define bastante bien, creo yo. La cuestión es la siguiente: Iwa-chan me conoce y yo lo conozco, Iwa-chan adapta su comportamiento a ciertas manías mías, (ya sea regañándome o aceptándolas), y yo hago lo propio, (lo molesto o lo acepto).

Y quizá porque estaba pensando en Iwa-chan, escuché varios golpes en la puerta y supe enseguida quién era. Ya nos había pasado algo así varias veces, de manera que no me sorprendió que llegara justo cuando estaba pensando en él. Sin embargo, sentí que empezaba a sudar frío. Respiré profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Iwa-chan —saludé, traté de sonreír tranquilamente. No lo estaba logrando.  
—Oikawa —contestó Iwa-chan. Me miró mal, quizá se dio cuenta de mi falsa calma.

Entró a la casa y se sentó en el sofá. Rogué porque Kuroo estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con Tsukishima y no escuchara la conversación.

 _La_  conversación.

Sonaba ominoso, grande e inquietante. Y yo me había preparado para ello durante las últimas dos semanas. Había practicado frente al espejo, había escrito lo que iba a decir y lo había memorizado, había dejado de beber cuando salía. Estaba absolutamente preparado para esto.

No. No lo estaba.

 _La_ conversación daba miedo y aún no había empezado.

Mierda.

Hasta acá llegó la preparación. Voy a improvisar. A seguir la corriente y ver a dónde me lleva, porque he olvidado todo lo que hecho.

Lo único que tenía presente era  _el baño._ Ah, era terrible. Voy a pasar a la historia, tal y como quería, pero no por lo que quería. Voy a pasar a la historia como el muchacho más confundido de la historia.

—¿Oikawa estás bien? —me preguntó Iwa-chan. Moví la cabeza, negando—. Entonces, siéntate. Es raro si te quedas ahí parado.  
—Está bien —. La frase sonó como un graznido, me dieron ganas de reír y me senté al frente de Iwa-chan.  
—Oikawa…  
—Espera, espera, Iwa-chan, es que…  
—No, no espera tú —me interrumpió él. Se puso en modo "vice-capitán", así era cuando nos reprendía por no comportarnos o como aquella vez del cabezazo en la nariz—. Hace rato deberíamos haber hablado. Pero estuve ocupado. Ya sabes, semanas de finales y esas cosas.  
—Y tu equipo de vóley.  
—Eso también

—Tenemos un nuevo armador —dijo Iwa-chan después de un largo silencio—. Tengo que "ponerlo a punta", eso dijo el entrenador.  
—Pero si no eres armador.  
—No. Es porque soy bueno lidiando con mocosos malcriados —contestó Iwa-chan, me miró con precaución, como si esperara una mala reacción.  
—"Mocosos malcriados" —repetí, riendo—, eso describe perfectamente a Makki y a Mattsun.  
—Tal vez —comentó Iwa-chan, suspirando—. Bueno, era eso. Y luego está…  _lo otro.  
_ —¿ _Lo otro_? —le pregunté, haciéndome el que no sabía. Se estaba acercando.  _La_ conversación.  
—Estuve… pensando. O más bien, esperando para saber que podía recordar. Oikawa, hay varias cosas claras ahora.  
—Bien.

Pasé mis manos por mi pantalón, para tratar de secarme el sudor. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero ya debería haber recordado algo. Bueno, qué más da.

—Dijiste que había varias cosas claras, Iwa-chan.  
—Sí.  
—Dímelas, entonces.

Rogué para que Kuroo no estuviera escuchando, aunque sabía que iba a ser en vano. No se escuchaba ni un ruido de su cuarto. Sólo una ocasional risita, sospechosamente cerca de la puerta. Iwa-chan se acomodó en el sofá, antes de que empezara a hablar, le ofrecí un vaso de agua. Tardó en empezar a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo me pareció como si se iluminara bajo una nueva luz.

Resulta que la cosa fue más o menos así: Iwa-chan bebió y yo bebí, como era de esperar. Él me dijo que fuera un poco más despacio y yo no le hice caso, entonces él se fue un rato con Makki y Mattsun, Bokuto también andaba con ellos en ese momento. En algún momento, Bokuto desapareció e Iwa-chan sintió como que sobraba después de un rato y volvió conmigo.

Hasta ahí, todo iba bien. Iwa-chan no recordaba mucho desde ahí, sólo mencionó que eran ciertas cosas borrosas, de las cuales no quería hablar.

Iwa-chan enrojeció cuando pasó a la siguiente parte que recordaba. Tartamudeó y jugó con sus dedos, hasta que al fin encontró la motivación para seguir. Lo besé, o el me besó, no lo sabía. Y, al parecer, la hipótesis de Mattsun sobre la tensión sexual era cierta, porque lo siguiente que dijo Iwa-chan fue que nos habíamos encerrado en un baño. Supe que había sucedido después, porque era similar al contenido del primer vídeo que le había enviado a Kuroo. Iwa-chan me dijo que no sabía porque yo insistía tanto en grabar el vídeo con el celular y, no pude creerlo, pero aparentemente le respondí que "quería conservar la expresión de Iwa-chan para siempre".

—¿Qué? —le dije, incapaz de detenerme.  
—Eso dijiste.  
—Pero eso no quedó grabado.  
—Lo dijiste… —Iwa-chan se mordió el labio. Me sorprendió que me atrajera ese gesto. Mierda. No otra vez, por favor.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo dije?

_Iwa-chan, te conviene que respondas rápido antes de que esto se vuelva incómodo. Y deja de morderte el labio._

Me removí en la silla, traté de sentarme de manera que pudiese evitar que viera algo que no debería ver. Iwa-chan bebió un sorbo de agua.

_Bueno, al menos dejó de morderse el labio._

—La cuestión es que me lo dijiste al oído.  
—Ah —. Eso evocaba una imagen interesante.

Pensé en Iwa-chan y yo encerrados en un baño, respirando aceleradamente. Yo diciéndole a Iwa-chan lo que le había dicho y él respondiendo con ese tono suave suyo que tanto me gustaba escuchar.

—Sigue, por favor —le pedí. Iwa-chan asintió.

Luego, me acobardé. Así como suena, Oikawa Tooru se acobardó. Iwa-chan dijo que de repente dejé de grabar y me aparte. Después, como una colegiala en frente de la persona que le gusta, me aparté y me tapé la cara, Iwa-chan supuso que me había sonrojado. Le pedí que nos detuviéramos ahí, Iwa-chan no se opuso y después de arreglarnos, salimos del baño, como si nada.

En resumen, no habíamos hecho nada en ese momento. Sólo unos besos y  _un momento_  en el baño. Nada más.

Más adelante, Makki y Mattsun me quitaron el celular. Esa parte también la sabía, le conté a Iwa-chan lo que me había dicho Bokuto. Iwa-chan saltó de su sitio.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó. Luego, rio—. Oikawa, ¿es en serio?  
—En serio. Bokuto los escuchó y… bueno, se grabaron en mi celular.  
—No puede ser —. Iwa-chan se volvió a sentar—. No puede ser.  
—Increíble, ¿cierto?

Era aún peor el hecho de que yo hubiese confundido a Makki y a Mattsun con Iwa-chan y conmigo, pero no podía hablar de eso aún. Desde el cuarto de Kuroo escuché una carcajada ahogada, y la voz de Tsukishima hablándole a Kuroo:

—Si Oikawa-san te descubre te va a matar y yo no voy a hacer nada por detenerlo —le dijo. Prácticamente  _escuché_  el puchero de Kuroo.  
—Kei… —empezó a decir. No sé qué pasó, qué hizo Kuroo o qué hizo Tsukishima; en cualquier caso, se hizo el silencio de nuevo en el cuarto.

Iwa-chan todavía estaba meditando el asunto, estaba tan concentrado, que no había escuchado el intercambio entre esos dos.

—¿Saben? —me preguntó. Pensé en Makki incómodo, en su ausencia durante estos días y la desaparición de evidencia de mi celular.  
—Definitivamente saben.  
—Increíble.  
—Iwa-chan, ¿podrías seguir, por favor?  
—Ya, ya, está bien.

Iwa-chan fue bastante amable y recuperó mi celular por mí. Luego, tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a su apartamento. Grabé otro vídeo en el taxi. En esta parte, Iwa-chan ya no parecía tan nervioso, aunque seguía sin poder mirarme. Me contó que no podíamos dejar de tocarnos, nos costó bastante detenernos para no incomodar al taxista y aun así, parecía que yo tuviera algo en las manos, dijo Iwa-chan, porque las abría y las cerraba sin cesar. Iwa-chan tuvo que tomarme de la mano para que me quedara quieto.

Cuando al fin llegamos al apartamento de Iwa-chan, estábamos preparados para lo que seguía. Él me preguntó si estaba seguro, le respondí que sí. Aparentemente le dije que "estaba listo desde que teníamos dieciséis".  _Eso es información nueva_ , pensé,  _la peor parte es que puede que sea verdad_.

Quizá Iwa-chan me gustaba desde hace más que unas pocas semanas y yo me había ocupado de enterrar eso en lo más profundo y continuar con mi vida. Al parecer me había acostumbrado tanto a la negación, que ésta se convirtió en un estado permanente y natural en mí, de manera que no veía a Iwa-chan de otra forma que no fuera "amigo", aun cuando según Mattsun, había algo más.

Por unos segundos, odié a Mattsun, porque vio a través de mí, de una forma que ni el mismo Iwa-chan lo había hecho. Supo que había algo a lo que me había acostumbrado y que se había vuelto una parte tan normal de mi vida como respirar. Inconscientemente, me obligué a deshacerme de lo que sentía por Iwa-chan y había seguido con mi vida. Y mi vida se había entretejido firmemente junto con la de Iwa-chan, se convirtió en un hilo que se tensionó y se tensionó. Hasta que al fin se rompió esa noche.

Mi estado de habitual de negación se había roto y aunque no me sentía capaz de decirle a Iwa-chan, al menos admitía que existía algo.

La historia continuó, y según Iwa-chan, le envié los vídeos a Kuroo. Me regañó por seguir molestando con el aparato y yo lo callé. Así lo dijo. No dijo cómo lo hice, pero no hay que pensar mucho para saberlo, de manera que no le pedí detalles de esta parte.

Después de eso, dejé mi celular en alguna parte y nos fuimos a la cama de Iwa-chan.

Nos quitamos toda la ropa.

Y, he aquí el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi carrera como estudiante universitario, jugador de voleibol, amigo de Iwa-chan, víctima de las bromas de Kuroo y, en general, el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi carrera como ser humano.

Me quedé dormido.


	7. Así de fácil

Creo que me puse a llorar.  
Bueno, en realidad, no.

Era como si estuviera llorando por dentro. Me sentía frustrado por la historia. Nunca me había pasado y estaba seguro que si de alguna manera Yurika-chan se enteraba de esto, no lo iba a superar, probablemente se riera en mi cara y todo.

Quería irme lejos de ahí, no volver a mirar a Iwa-chan a la cara y salir corriendo del apartamento. Tomar un vuelo a Alemania, España o algún país cuyo nombre ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa. No quería enfrentar lo que seguía, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien  _qué_ seguía.

¿Debía pedirle disculpas por haberlo dejado con ganas?  
¿Debía preguntarle por el dolor de mi trasero y las heridas en mis brazos?  
¿Debía confesarle que, según Makki, estaba enamorado de él?

No. Definitivamente debía salir corriendo de ahí. Eso era lo que debía hacer.

Y quizá Iwa-chan leyó mi mente, porque apenas tomé la decisión de huir saltó la distancia que nos separaba y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

—Quédate dónde estás —me dijo. Usó  _ésa_ voz, la que yo había descubierto recientemente que me gustaba. No quería obligarlo a usarla de nuevo, sólo porque no quería pensar otra vez que le iba a dar un aneurisma. Le obedecí, sin decir una palabra, puse mis manos en frente de mí, como un estudiante juicioso y me quedé callado.

Escuché ruidos desde el cuarto de Kuroo. Eran sólo risitas, parte de mí trataba de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, para distraerme. Sin embargo, aparté los pensamientos enseguida, al darme cuenta que era algo propio de un  _voyeur_  y no quería más evidencia para pensar en mí mismo como un pervertido.

Miré a mi lado. Iwa-chan estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido. Con cuidado, para no alertarlo, me acerqué a él. De verdad parecía dormido. Aunque Iwa-chan tuviese la habilidad de quedarse dormido en cualquier parte, creo que no habíamos pasado el suficiente tiempo en silencio como para que sucediera. O quizá sí. De nuevo, no lo sé.

Lo que sí estoy seguro que sé, es que me acerqué demasiado. Pero no era una distancia que me hiciera sentir incómodo, era la distancia normal entre los dos. La que él dejaba que yo cerrara cuando me sentía triste o inseguro, la que él cerraba cuando estaba somnoliento y dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre pensé que era normal, a pesar de las caras de Kunimi y los sonrojos de Kindaichi, acercarme a Iwa-chan así, sin pensar, era bueno para mí, porque se sentía como si me acercara a algo firme, a una columna sólidamente plantada en el suelo. A veces, cuando sentía que tenía que detenerme a recuperar el aliento o cuando perdía de vista lo que estaba delante de mí, no tenía que hacer más que poner una mano en su espalda y era como si pudiera abrir sus ojos.

Fue, sin duda, algo que me ayudó a trazar mis metas, una costumbre que me permitió mantener los ojos abiertos y a fijarme en lo que quería sin dudar. No sabía si yo le había ayudado en algo a Iwa-chan alguna vez, pero en lo que a mí respecta, mi vida sería completamente diferente sin él, tal vez estaría en algún otro lugar, sintiéndome triste y miserable. Y aunque ahora pasamos menos tiempo juntos, vamos a diferentes universidades, tenemos un círculo de amigos diferente y hacemos actividades completamente diferentes; me alegra que siga ahí y que sus palabras se hayan quedado conmigo y sigan ahí después de tantos años.

Ah, me estaba poniendo melancólico.

Y en medio de mi melancolía había perdido el hilo de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, de manera que no reparé en mi mano tomando la de Iwa-chan, ni en Iwa-chan mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó. Quise alejarme, saltar hacia atrás y esconderme detrás del sofá. Iwa-chan, sin embargo, pensaba diferente. Intenté soltar mi mano, pero él la agarró más fuerte y no dejó de mirarme. La forma en que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, se sentía como una cuerda atándome lo más cerca posible a él. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero la incomodidad desapareció al cabo de unos segundos y se hizo el silencio.

—Quería tomarte de la mano —le respondí. Trataba de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.  
—Tendrías que haberme dicho antes de hacerlo.  
—¿Pedir tu consentimiento antes de tomarte de la mano?  
—Pues… —Iwa-chan miró a otra parte. Carraspeó antes de volverse hacia mí y continuar—: quise decir, avisarme antes de hacerlo. No haberme tomado por sorpresa.  
—Porque pudiste haber pensado que era Kuro-chan o Tsukishima, ¿no?  
—Uno nunca sabe.  
—Iwa-chan, dices unas cosas.

Iwa-chan se encogió de hombros, y me alegré al notar que no me había soltado la mano. Recordé la alegría en el rostro de Kuroo cuando había visto a Tsukishima y me pregunté si era la misma que sentía yo en ese momento. Y es que un gesto tan sencillo me hacía tan feliz. Se sentía como si algo quisiera explotar dentro de mí. Mi cerebro se quedó en blanco, mientras mi estómago daba vueltas y mi corazón era un show de fuegos artificiales. Debía decírselo.

Kuroo me contó que cuando se confesó a Tsukishima no fue en una cita romántica bajo la luna, tampoco había sido con una larga carta en donde describía cada sentimiento. Cuando Kuroo se confesó, fue durante uno de los campamentos de entrenamiento. Kuroo había ido a visitar a sus antiguos pupilos, aprovechando que el evento se llevaba a cabo ese año en las instalaciones de Nekoma. Mientras estaban tomando agua, Kuroo se acercó a Tsukishima, con la intención de decirle que salieran más tarde, durante el rato que tenían libre. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, incluso había obtenido permiso del entrenador de Karasuno.

No contaba, sin embargo, con que Tsukishima le preguntara porqué. Una pregunta completamente inocente, sin malicia ni sarcasmo alguno. Tsukishima genuinamente quería saber por qué y Kuroo, aturdido, le dijo que quería salir con él, que le gustaba y un montón de cosas más que nunca se atrevió a repetirme, por la vergüenza, quizá.

En cualquier caso, casi se había desmayado cuando Tsukishima le dijo que sí. También estuvo a punto de morir cuando todo salió mal y al final de la noche, Tsukishima no podía parar de reír.

Todo había salido bien, al fin y al cabo, eran felices. Yo también quería ese tipo de felicidad, o mejor, quería el alivio de sacarme esa confesión, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de Iwa-chan.

Así que me acerqué más a él. Iwa-chan no reaccionó. Y en mi garganta se hizo un nudo terrible, sentí que me ahogaba. Opté por suspirar lo más fuerte que podía y forzarme a decirlo. No sabía por qué era tan difícil, si usualmente hablar con Iwa-chan era de lo menos complicado del mundo. Siempre hablábamos de cualquier cosa y de cualquier manera, las palabras nos salían fáciles y las preguntas nunca se quedaban sin respuesta. Hablar con Iwa-chan era fácil, pero decirle que me gustaba no lo era tanto. Quizá era porque corría un gran riesgo, esta vez no podía predecir lo que iba a decir, ni cómo iba a reaccionar. Trataba de adivinar, pero mis sentimientos estaban de por medio y no era la persona más parcial para determinarlo.

Cómo me hacía falta el desaparecido Makki y sus listas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —me preguntó Iwa-chan. El nudo en mi garganta se deshizo, pero no hablé. Lo que hice, más bien, fue impulsarme con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia adelante y besarlo.

Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando Iwa-chan se removió en el sofá, acomodando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y murmuró mi nombre. También me dijo que no dejara de besarlo.

No sé por qué había dudado tanto.

. . . .

El domingo siguiente, Bokuto invitó a Kuroo a salir, aprovechando que Tsukishima iba a visitar a su hermano ese día.

Regresaron por la tarde, Kuroo cargando con un montón de paquetes y Bokuto con las manos en los bolsillos. Ni un solo paquete en su mano.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo a Kuroo, apenas entraron.

—Muy tarde para ofrecer tu ayuda, ¿no crees? —le respondió Kuroo —. Más bien, siéntate y espera que prepare algo de comer —. Dejó los paquetes sobre su cama y se metió a la cocina. Lo escuché cantar una canción por lo bajo.

Desde su sitio en el sofá, Bokuto me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado. Al recordar que él era mi cómplice, me apresuré en hacerle caso. Hice de cuenta que quería un mejor ángulo de luz para leer y me senté junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar sin despertar las sospechas de Kuroo.

—Te tengo un regalo, Tooru —me dijo, mientras esculcaba los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
—Genial —comenté. Desviando de vez en cuando mis ojos del libro a Kuroo, en la cocina.  
—Mira —dijo Bokuto al fin. Con una expresión victoriosa, me mostró el celular de Kuroo.  
—¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
—Él estaba cargando con todos los paquetes y tratando de responder un mensaje de Tsukishima —contestó él—. Le dije que me dictara y yo escribía. Y luego se olvidó del asunto.  
—¿Así de fácil?  
—Así de fácil —dijo Bokuto—. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de Tsukishima. Se pone un poco tonto.  
—Es cierto.

Hice una nota mental de agradecer a Tsukishima su oportuna presencia. Creo que Kuroo mencionó que le gustaban las tortas de fresa o algo así, debería regalarle una.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó Bokuto.  
—Bien, ¿qué?  
—¿Qué pasó con Iwaizumi?  
—Nada —contesté. Guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.  
—Eso no fue lo que me dijo Kuroo —dijo Bokuto y enseguida se tapó la boca.  
—¡Claro que no fue lo que te dijo Kuro-chan! —exclamé, dejando caer el libro al suelo. Kuroo asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
—¿Hablan de mí? —preguntó, sonriendo.  
—Bah, vete, Kuro-chan —le contesté. Kuroo desapareció en la cocina y lo volví a escuchar cantando alguna canción.  
—No debí haber dicho eso —se disculpó Bokuto.

 _No importa_ , quise decirle,  _no es como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que esos dos estaban espiando._

—Después te cuento —le dije a Bokuto, luego alcé la voz para asegurarme que Kuroo escuchara—: hay mucho más de lo que Kuro-chan vio.  
—Ya veo, ya veo.

No dijimos más. Saqué el celular de Kuroo y busqué los vídeos entre todos sus archivos. Cuando al fin los encontré, los envié a mi número. Eran cinco vídeos, de manera que me faltaban tres para completar, o intentar completar mi rompecabezas.

Escuché el sonido de mi propio celular al recibir un mensaje y suspiré, aliviado. Inmediatamente, me aseguré de borrar todo rastro de mi reciente intrusión en el celular de Kuroo.

—Listo. Te debo una, Boku-chan —le dije a Bokuto. Éste sonrió y tomó el celular de mis manos. Se paró y fue a la cocina, hablándole a Kuroo a toda voz.  
—Oye, Kuroo —le dijo—. Me dejaste tu celular.  
—Ah, no sé en qué estaba pensando —contestó Kuroo—. Déjalo en mi cuarto… No, espera, déjalo en encima de la nevera, por favor.

Quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y mirar los otros vídeos. Pero no debía. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche, cuando Kuroo estuviese encerrado con Tsukishima en su cuarto y yo fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras tanto, mi celular era como un imán y yo intentaba evitar su fuerza.


	8. Cosas para hacer antes de morir (Parte 1)

El reloj de mi celular mostraba la una de la mañana y cincuenta minutos. Yo no podía parar de ver uno de los vídeos, el del taxi. La manera en que había perdido todo el pudor y estaba dejándolo salir todo sin temor, no era culpa únicamente del licor. No le pudo echar la culpa al alcohol de lo que hago o dejo de hacer; en mi familia nunca ignoramos nuestros deberes y admitimos nuestra responsabilidad cuando fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, aquí la cuestión no era tanto de responsabilidades o deberes. La cuestión en el vídeo éramos Iwa-chan y yo, y cuán encerrados en nuestro propio mundo estábamos. El usualmente poco expresivo y malhumorado Iwa-chan sonreía y murmuraba cosas que yo no podía entender, pero que probablemente en el vehículo sí comprendí, a juzgar por mis risitas y la cantidad de veces que repetía que dejara de decir esas cosas.

Yo insistía en que nos debíamos tomar una foto, y, efectivamente, la cámara del celular nos enfocaba, traté de sonreír y tal vez me di cuenta que estaba grabando, pero no le puse mucha atención. Más bien, decidí moverla un poco hacia un lado, para tratar de enfocar a Iwa-chan, que estaba concentrado en mi cuello. Me llevé la mano hacia la zona por enésima vez en la noche. En el vídeo, mi mano tembló, desenfocando la imagen por un momento, me moví en la silla, como si quisiera darle más comodidad a Iwa-chan y dejé que siguiera, me tapé la mano con la boca, para acallar los sonidos que poco a poco iban subiendo de volumen.

Me dio algo de pena con el pobre conductor.

Iwa-chan al fin se despegó de mi cuello y susurró algo, yo me quedé completamente quieto. La cámara nos enfocó durante un rato: a mí, mirando insistentemente por la ventana, y a Iwa-chan, con los brazos cruzados y su pierna temblando rítmicamente, como siempre hace cuando está nervioso.

Cuando Iwa-chan alargó su mano hacia mí, parte de su brazo quedó en la grabación, luego toda su mano y, por último, el vídeo se detuvo.

. . . .

Dormí como dos horas. Quizá Tsukishima reparó en mi expresión torturada o se enteraron que ya tenía los vídeos de vuelta en mi celular. De cualquier manera, asintió cuando me vio y me dirigió un excesivamente respetuoso "Buenos días, Oikawa-san". Le devolví en saludo e ignoré el alegre "buenos días" de Kuroo en favor del desayuno que me esperaba en la mesa.

—Que amable, Kuro-chan —comenté.  
—No hay de qué. Ya sabes que soy el mejor compañero de cuarto del mundo.  
—¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Volviste a dañar el reproductor de DVD? ¿Perdiste la llave del apartamento? ¿Usaste mi shampoo "sin querer"? ¿Tiraste mi cepillo de dientes al retrete por accidente?  
—No, nada de eso. Sólo quiero que mi querido amigo Tooru-chan tenga los nutrientes que necesita.  
—Le pusiste sal al café otra vez.  
—Ya cállate y siéntate a comer, vas a llegar tarde.  
—Está bien, mamá.

Obediente, me senté a comer. No me podía sacar de la cabeza la sospecha de que algo raro estaba sucediendo, quizá quería ocultar otro de sus accidentes con su delicioso desayuno. Miré al plato y a Kuroo alternativamente, mi estómago rugió y decidí que mi hambre era más importante que mis sospechas y comí.

Estaba en el marco de la puerta, colocándome mis zapatos, cuando Kuroo se sentó a mi lado, lo más cerca posible que podía.

—Encontraste los vídeos, ¿no? —me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza y pretendí que mi zapato derecho no quería entrar en mi pie.

—Tooru, los encontraste —afirmó—. Lo sospeché cuando Bokuto se ofreció amablemente a responder mis mensajes.  
—El desayuno estaba envenenado, ¿cierto?  
—No.  
—Tenía laxantes — dije, Kuroo me miró fijamente.  _Oh-oh, esto no es bueno._ Empecé a ponerme de pie, dispuesto a regañarlo, hasta que Kuroo lanzó una larga risotada.

—No tenía nada, absolutamente nada —dijo, luego alzó la voz—, no tenía nada, ¿verdad, Kei?  
—Nada. Oikawa-san, no hay de qué preocuparse —contestó éste. Supuse que Tsukishima estaba diciendo la verdad.  
—Lo siento, pero era la única manera. No te enojes con Bokuto.  
—Para nada. Sólo procura no corromper el baño de nuevo, ni tus sábanas.

Respondí con una despedida y salí corriendo, camino a la universidad.

Estaba pensando en Iwa-chan. No el Iwa-chan de los vídeos, que había bebido en exceso y se concentraba excesivamente en mis brazos y cuello. Estaba pensando en el Iwa-chan esa tarde en el apartamento, con su dificultad para narrarme lo que recordaba de la historia y lo intranquilo que parecía en un principio, pensaba en la forma que se rascaba la nuca y miraba a otra parte, o cuando se sonrojaba y no quería continuar. Y cómo en algún momento, encontró la voluntad para seguir y lo hizo, finalmente asumiendo lo que había pasado y que ya no podíamos hacer nada para negarlo, o siquiera olvidarlo.

Yo también lo había asumido, ya había tenido suficiente con aquello de guardar lo que sentía y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como yo creía que debían ser, sólo porque quería lo mejor para nosotros. No me había dado cuenta que lo mejor que podía pasar era esto, admitir lo que sentía, finalmente hacérselo saber y sentir que me había quitado una tonelada de peso de encima.

Se sentía bien, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía claro que rumbo tomaría nuestra relación a partir de ahí. Ni siquiera sabíamos si habría una "relación", así que preferí no ponerle nombre a lo que teníamos y rogué al destino o lo que fuera, que me enviara una señal y así poder llegar a alguna parte con Iwa-chan.

Mi última visita a la universidad ese año, era para entregar algunos documentos requeridos para empezar mi práctica el año siguiente. No pude evitar sentirme abrumado cuando llegué a la oficina de la facultad y la vi abarrotada de gente, así que me acerqué al escritorio de la secretaria, como si fuese a hacer otra cosa. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras y la promesa escrita en un pedazo de papel de invitarla a un café después de vacaciones, logré disminuir mi tiempo de espera a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo cual era poco comparado con las casi tres horas que estaba seguro tendría que aguantarme de haber hecho la fila normalmente.

Las malas miradas de algunos de mis compañeros me recordaron a Iwa-chan. Si él me hubiese acompañado ese día, estaría sermoneándome sobre la importancia de no saltarme las filas. Seguro me obligaría a hacerla.

Pero bueno, Iwa-chan no está y yo nunca hago trampa, así que una sola vez en la vida no está mal.  _No lo vuelvo a hacer_ , le prometía al Iwa-chan de mi imaginación.

En mi camino a la salida, me detuve en el patio. Había varias mesas con parasoles distribuidas por el lugar, algunas de ellas estaban ocupadas por estudiantes leyendo, otras por grupos que discutían animadamente. Me detuve en la mesa que tenía un ocupante solitario, que leía una revista mientras bebía un café. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que notara mi presencia.

—Oikawa —me dijo al verme. Sonreí.  
—Makki.

Como Mattsun, Makki y yo estudiábamos en la misma universidad, solía encontrármelos casi cada mañana sentados bajo alguno de los parasoles, siempre conversando sobre alguna nimiedad o algunas veces, encorvados sobre sus cuadernos completando deberes a última hora. Me había acostumbrado tanto a verlos a ambos bajo el parasol, que ver a Makki solo parecía una señal del apocalipsis.

—¿Qué haces acá? —me preguntó.  
—Estudio acá. Y tenía que… Makki, ya lo sabes. No tengo que repetirlo.  
—Supongo —contestó y volvió a su revista. Suspiré y la cerré de golpe, Makki intentó abrirla de nuevo, pero quizá era porque conservaba algo de respeto a su antiguo capitán o porque daba la impresión de estar demasiado cansado, se rindió a los pocos segundos.  
—Makki, no te atrevas a irte —le advertí, Makki no se movió—. No hay necesidad de ocultar nada, ya lo sé. Todo.  
—Ya veo.  
—Lamento decírtelo, pero Iwa-chan también.  
—Y Kuroo también —agregó Makki—, él nos dijo lo de los vídeos. Lo siento, Oikawa.  
—No hay necesidad de disculparte por pasarla bien, creo yo.

Makki hizo una mueca. Algo me hizo pensar que aunque efectivamente la había pasado bien esa noche, lo que vino después no fue tan bueno. Quise dejarlo así, pero también sentía cierta curiosidad y un instinto de protección hacia ambos, que era mucho mayor que la misma curiosidad. Makki levantó la vista, hacia un lugar detrás de mí, al seguir su mirada pude ver a Mattsun. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo.

—¡Mattsun! —llamé. Noté que Makki se tensaba, lo atribuí al frío del invierno que empezaba a hacerse más fuerte por esos días. Lo que no pude atribuir al frío, sin embargo, fue la expresión de Mattsun tan pronto vio a mi acompañante. Levantó la mano para saludarme y alcancé a ver como decía mi nombre, luego, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó absolutamente quieto, mirando a Makki.

Por su parte, Makki, se concentró en la revista, como si estuviera memorizando los detalles de la portada. Y aunque antes tenía la intención de decirle a Mattsun que se sentara con nosotros, me dio la impresión que en ese momento, aquello sería un grave error.

Mattsun volvió movió la cabeza hacia mí, en señal de despedida y retomó su camino. Me había dado la impresión que quería hablar con Makki, pero al mismo tiempo, no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Algo similar a lo que me había pasado con Iwa-chan unos días atrás. Escuché que Makki pasaba las hojas de la revista, y decidí preguntarle, no perdería nada con ello.

—Makki —empecé, él levantó la vista, con expresión aburrida—, ¿pasó algo?  
—Nada especial.  
—Es… extraño. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, me acuerdo que Mattsun y tú se odiaban, fue un poco incómodo, porque estábamos los tres en el mismo salón y teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos, y soportarlos mirándose mal toda la tarde era agotador. Recuerdo que tardábamos horas en organizarnos. Y en el club de vóley no era diferente, aunque trabajaban bien juntos, solían discutir tanto si alguno cometía un error que…  
—Oikawa…  
—No, no espera. Ya casi termino. Lo que quería decir es que ustedes pasaron de ser casi enemigos a ser un par inseparable. Como una unidad. Es admirable, incluso en las partes en que se confabulan contra mí. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?  
—Nada.

No sonaba como si fuera "nada". Al menos no por la forma en que Makki evitaba mi pregunta, ni la forma en que Mattsun parecía querer pero no poder saludarlo. De mi bolso, saqué el cuaderno que Makki había dejado en mi apartamento, él lo recibió sin decir palabra y hojeó por un rato las listas que había escrito allí durante el último año. Se detuvo en una de ellas, parte de su título decía: "20 lugares para viajar…", sonaba sacado de una de esas listas de Internet, iba a mencionarlo, pero vi la nostalgia en la expresión de Makki a medida que leía la lista una y otra vez. Me estiré para leer algunos de los ítems del listado.

—¿Filipinas? —pregunté, era el lugar número dos.  
—Matsukawa tiene familia allí —explicó.  
—No sabía eso… —Miré el resto de los ítems—. ¿Brasil?  
—Ipanema. Las playas son geniales.  
—Noruega, Finlandia, Rusia… Esos los entiendo, ¿Francia?  
—La torre Eiffel, obviamente. Matsukawa está obsesionado con ver el Arco del Triunfo, no sé por qué; yo quiero ir al Louvre.  
—Dime, Makki, ¿saben alguno de estos idiomas?  
—Bueno, si hablamos de idiomas, Matsukawa tiene un nivel de filipino excelente y… bueno, como sabemos inglés nos defendemos en cualquier parte.  
—Supongo… Espera, ¿Tuvalu? ¿Eso es un país? ¿Dónde queda?  
—Entre Australia y Hawái, lo incluí a principio de año.

Según me contó Makki, estaba planeando ese viaje desde un poco antes de terminar el colegio. Había empezado con una lista de cien lugares, que redujo a ochenta para cuando nos graduamos y luego, sesenta durante el primer año de universidad. No estaba teniendo éxito escogiendo los mejores sitios, así que, cuando Mattsun ofreció su ayuda, la aceptó sin dudar. La única condición de Mattsun, era que hicieran todo el recorrido juntos y visitar al menos un lugar embrujado de cada país.

Pude ver después la lista completa. El título era "20 lugares para visitar antes de morir", reconocí la letra de Mattsun que había agregado algo más, de manera que el título completo rezaba así "20 lugares para visitar con Issei antes de morir". Sonaba un poco romántico, pero no le mencioné nada a Makki. Miré los nombres de los países numerados y otros que Mattsun había agregado en lugares al azar de la página.

—¿Qué pasó, Makki? —le pregunté. Makki se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé.

Bueno, había cambiado de "nada" a "no lo sé". Esperé un momento antes de volver a preguntar y cuando lo hice, Makki guardó la revista. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado.

—No lo sé —repitió—. Simplemente pasó. Supusimos que después de eso todo iba a ir normal, pero era un poco incómodo hablar con él, no sé por qué. A medida que pasaron los días solo dejamos de hablar igual que antes y pues… ahora es lo que viste hace un rato. Eso fue todo, en pocas palabras.

A Makki le había pasado lo que yo temía que pasara con Iwa-chan. No sé qué expresión tenía, pero Makki soltó una carcajada y me prometió que todo iba a ir bien, que tenía que "darle tiempo al tiempo" y aunque no entendía qué quería decir con ello, supuse que si no quería que interviniera era por alguna razón.

—Dame una semana, Oikawa. En una semana todo volverá a la normalidad, te lo prometo.  
—¿Alguna razón específica?  
—Una corazonada.  
—Makki... —El aludido sacó un esfero y escribió algo en una hoja limpia del cuaderno, asumí que era otra lista, aunque no estaba seguro de qué.  
—Una semana para saber exactamente  _qué_ debo decir. ¿Sabes? A diferencia de mi queridísimo ex capitán, yo no me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Sólo no sé qué decirle y en una semana lo sabré, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó a ti?

Quise reclamarle a Makki por molestarme y de paso agradecer que Kuroo no estuviese cerca para aliarse con él. Lo que salió, sin embargo, fue una retahíla de frases que narraban la historia con Iwa-chan desde que Makki salió de mi apartamento hasta esa tarde en que nos habíamos besado, a pesar del par de espías escondidos en el cuarto de Kuroo.

Makki asintió a cada cosa, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Parecía como si estuviese diciendo "te lo dije, ¿no?" a todo lo que le estaba contando. Cuando terminé, empacó sus cosas y aún seguía sonriendo al acercarse a mí. Me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Bien por ti, Oikawa. Espero que todo salga bien.

La sonrisa que le devolví fue completamente sincera porque, honestamente, yo también esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	9. Cosas para hacer antes de morir (Parte 2)

Para Navidad, Mattsun y Makki volvían a ser el dúo que yo conocía y que a veces odiaba. Makki se encargó de anunciármelo una semana antes de las festividades navideñas, a eso de las dos de la mañana. Resulta que esos dos no aprenden, y me mandaron una seguidilla de fotos en varios bares de la ciudad, cada una los mostraba más borrachos que la anterior. Quizá, no era cuestión de aprender o no, quizá era cuestión de aceptar lo que había pasado, y continuar a partir de allí. Algo similar a lo que me había tomado tanto esfuerzo hacer con Iwa-chan.

—Fue de lo más fácil —me comentó Makki, sin hacer caso de mis bostezos—. Ah, y vamos a pasar el año nuevo en Brasil —agregó, como si estuviera hablando del clima. No comprendería la magnitud de sus palabras hasta unas cuantas horas después. En ese momento, sin embargo, sólo pude contestar una cosa:

—Que bien. Saluda al abuelo de Mattsun de mi parte.  
—Es su tío. Y no vive en Brasil, vive en las Filipinas.  
—Lo que sea. Déjame dormir.

Y había colgado. Más tarde, me levanté de un salto de la cama y entré corriendo al cuarto de Kuroo. En retrospectiva, debía haber tocado la puerta o ni siquiera debí entrar, en ese momento no me importó mucho. Seis horas después de la llamada de Makki, comprendí que iba a  _Brasil_ , a pasar el fin de año con  _Mattsun._ Iban a viajar al otro lado del mundo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había gritado el nombre de Kuroo a todo pulmón y lo primero que vi revolviéndose entre las sábanas fue a Tsukishima. Se levantó con cara de pocos amigos.

 _Estás en problemas, Tooru_ , pensé al ver a Kuroo levantarse también.

—¿Acaso dejaste tus modales con Bokuto? —me dijo.  
—Lo siento —le respondí—. Y para que sepas, Bokuto tiene mejores modales que nosotros tres juntos.

Tsukishima resopló y soltó una carcajada, Kuroo no me respondió y optó por mirarlo sorprendido, como si nunca lo hubiera visto reírse. Estaba seguro que lo había visto varias veces aquel día de mi conversación con Iwa-chan, recordaba haber escuchado sus risitas esa vez.

Cuando al fin Tsukishima dejó de reírse, me senté en el borde de la cama y le conté los planes de Makki a Kuroo. Éste se quedó pensativo y después de un rato, sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

—Kei, deberíamos ir a Francia algún día.

Para mi sorpresa, Tsukishima se mostró de acuerdo.

. . . .

Makki y Mattsun partieron hacia Brasil en el vuelo de las cuatro y media de la mañana. Y aunque los aprecio y son muy buenos amigos, no me sentí capaz de levantarme tan temprano para ir a despedirlos. Ambos lo comprendieron y me prometieron que me enviarían algún regalo. Complementaron su amable mensaje de la manera en que lo esperaba: una foto de los dos haciendo gestos obscenos.

Mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada, me pregunté si Makki habría hecho una lista de cosas que hacer en Brasil y qué tan larga sería. La respuesta obvia, era que sí, la había hecho. En cuanto a la segunda parte de mi pregunta, recibí respuesta un par de días después, cuando Makki me envió una foto que contenía unos treinta o cuarenta puntos. Creo que estaba orgulloso de él. Un poco. Bueno, quizá bastante.

Una vez arreglado lo de Makki, estaba el "asunto Iwa-chan".

Y el "asunto Iwa-chan" estaba en  _stand-by_.

Había repetido durante toda la semana, gracias a Kuroo, que Iwa-chan se había enfermado. No sabía si había sido mi culpa o no, en cualquier caso, tenía unos síntomas similares a los míos: fiebre, vómito, dolor en todo el cuerpo y escalofríos. Había pasado el día anterior postrado en la cama, solo tomando sopa y medicamentos, su hermana mayor había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior con él, sin embargo, cuando se fue a trabajar por la mañana, Iwa-chan había quedado solo.

Lamentablemente, la enfermera Makki se encontraba de vacaciones y no podía cuidarlo como lo había hecho conmigo.

Yo podía visitarlo hoy. Más bien,  _quería_  visitarlo hoy. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en cuidar personas enfermas, quizá podía acompañarlo un rato, porque no tener compañía durante una enfermedad es lo peor. Le conté mis planes a Kuroo y a Tsukishima, para mi sorpresa, el primero se lo tomó con bastante seriedad.

—Me parece bien —dijo—, deberías llevarle algo de comer.  
—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunté—. No soy exactamente el mejor cocinero.  
—Tetsuro, ¿recuerdas esa sopa que hiciste la otra vez? —preguntó Tsukishima. Kuroo asintió después de unos segundos—. Puedes hacerla y darle un poco a Oikawa-san para que la lleve a Iwaizumi-san.

Kuroo asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Volví a prometerme que le regalaría algo a Tsukishima, como agradecimiento.

. . . .

Me planté frente a la puerta de Iwa-chan, pensando en la mejor manera de anunciar mi llegada sin problemas; tenía ambas manos ocupadas con varios paquetes y no me veía capaz de soltar ninguno, era como si estuviese liberando algo de tensión con el simple hecho de sostenerlos. Suspiré, preparado para gritar el nombre de mi compañero, y justo antes de hacerlo, éste abrió la puerta. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, arrugó el ceño y me señaló:

—Donde se te ocurra gritar… —Su amenaza fue interrumpida por un ataque de tos. Así que, con paquetes y todo, me las arreglé para empujarlo dentro.

Iwa-chan vivía solo, pero tenía visitas la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre estaba acompañado por alguien de su familia, ya fuera su hermana mayor, que trabajaba cerca de su universidad o sus hermanos menores, un par de inquietos mellizos que insistían a sus padres cada fin de semana para que los llevaran a visitar a su hermano. Más de una vez me había encontrado a Kindaichi allí sentado, a Mattsun o a Makki, a veces a los tres. Tuve también el placer de encontrarme varias veces a un tipo de Dateko, Kamasaki o algo así, otro gorila más para hacerle compañía a Iwa-chan.

Y cuando no estaba acompañado por su compañero gorila, o nuestros compañeros de escuela o su propia familia; estaba conmigo. Creo que llegué a un punto en que conocía el apartamento de Iwa-chan mejor de lo que conocía el mío; sabía dónde guardaba cada cosa, desde las sábanas extra, hasta los platos de  _Hello Kitty_  que su hermana menor le había dado de recuerdo antes de que se mudara.

Hace un par de años, cuando Iwa-chan estaba recién llegado a la ciudad y su apartamento estaba lleno de cajas y muebles sin armar, nos habíamos acostado en medio de la sala, con el sol que entraba por la amplia ventana lateral entibiándonos. Estuvimos allí un buen rato, en silencio, recuerdo haber imaginado que ambos íbamos a vivir allí y estuve fantaseando un rato sobre cómo sería nuestra vida juntos. Afortunadamente, Iwa-chan interrumpió mis pensamientos antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos, hablando de alguna cosa trivial.

Al final de la tarde, caí en la cuenta del paquete que me había entregado mi madre: una pequeña bolsa de plástico con semillas que llevaba en mi bolsillo más tiempo del que yo me atrevía a admitir. No las había podido plantar en mi casa, pues Kuroo era alérgico y no teníamos espacio.

Iwa-chan, por el contrario, si tenía espacio: su apartamento estaba ubicado en un primer piso y justo al frente, tenía un pequeño jardín y el propietario había mencionado que podía plantar lo que quisiera allí siempre y cuando se hiciera responsable de su cuidado. De manera que le había dado las semillas a Iwa-chan y, hasta ahora lo notaba, él las había plantado y había cuidado de ellas sin falta.

—Plantaste las semillas —le dije.  
—Claro que sí —contestó éste. Entró a su cuarto y se envolvió en sus cobijas, como en un capullo. Con todo y la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, era lo más tierno que había visto en años.  
—Eso está bien —comenté. Estaba sorprendido de mis propios pensamientos, sin embargo, me había propuesto no evitarlos, me sentía más feliz así, como más liviano. Era agradable.

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae acá, Oikawa?  
—Nada, sólo quería visitarte. Es todo.  
—Sabes que puedo contagiarte de lo que sea que tengo, ¿cierto?  
—Y tú sabes que soy inmune a lo que sea que tienes, ¿cierto?  
—Cierto. Porque tú fuiste el que me contagió —contestó—. Oye, traías algo que olía bien, ¿qué era?

—La sopa de Kuro-chan hace milagros. Incluso con tu nariz congestionada puedes sentir el olor, ¿no? Es lo mejor del mundo.  
—Cásate con Kuroo, entonces —me dijo, después de hacer una mueca.  
—Ah, Iwa-chan, estás celoso —contesté, sonriendo. Es cierto, los celos pueden llegar a ser de lo peor. Pero por alguna razón, escuchar el tono de Iwa-chan me hizo sonreír.

—Quería ir a tu casa —dijo Iwa-chan, quería ir al grano, de manera que evitó contestarme o enojarse respecto a mi comentario sobre sus celos—. Hablar. Pero de repente me dio esto. Es tu culpa.

Eso se me hacía familiar. Me había pasado exactamente lo mismo, aunque no se lo mencioné. Me limité a asentir y a recordar que aún seguía de pie, sintiéndome extraño en un lugar que era como mi segundo hogar, así que me senté en el borde de la cama. Iwa-chan se sentó, dobló las rodillas y apoyó el mentón en ellas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —me preguntó. Cerré los ojos, un poco frustrado. No quería que nos pusiéramos a dar vueltas con este asunto de nuevo. Quería que acabáramos esto de una vez, sea cual fuese el final.  
—Quiero decirte una cosa, Iwa-chan. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes, dado lo que pasó la otra vez —. Tomé aliento, esta vez no podía simplemente lanzarme a besarlo—. Iwa-chan… No, Hajime, me gusta la forma en que sonríes como de medio lado de vez en cuando, o cuando gritas de alegría después de un partido de vóley. Me gusta cuando haces pucheros porque te va mal en matemáticas y no entiendes ni cuando te explico. Me gusta cuando me abrazas, aunque no lo haces muy seguido, pero me gusta de todas maneras, porque es fuerte y cálido, y firme y me gustaría que nos quedáramos así para siempre.  
—Oikawa… —empezó Iwa-chan, le hice una señal para que se detuviera.

—Hay un montón de cosas más, siempre pensé que eran cosas que simplemente me hacían feliz porque así debe ser, porque así son los amigos. Y, bueno, sí, eres mi mejor amigo, eso es cierto. Pero… Iwa-chan, la cosa es que me gustas —. Iwa-chan no parecía comprender, o bien estaba haciendo de cuenta que no entendía. Así que decidí pasar una vergüenza y decírselo aún más directamente—:  _Me gustas_. Me gusta todo, absolutamente todo de ti. Excepto la parte en que eres violento, claro está…  
—Para, Oikawa, para; ¿estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo?  
—Cien por ciento. Estoy sobrio, no consumo drogas, no estoy hipnotizado, ni Kuro-chan me ha hecho brujería. Él no es capaz de eso, le aterrorizan los espíritus.  
—Oikawa, dime, ¿qué harías si te dijera que eres de lo peor?  
—¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Quería decir que quería hacer esto de una forma diferente. Cuando estuviera sano y pudiéramos ir a alguna parte.  
—Como una cita.  
—Algo así. Pero viniste y lo dañaste todo.  
—No te imaginaba como un romántico, Iwa-chan —le contesté. Decidí cambiar de sitio y sentarme a su lado, lo más cerca posible a él.

Como estuvimos un rato sin hablar, opté por contarle los planes de Makki y Mattsun. Me gustó verlo sonreír a medida que hablaba. Cuando terminé, le pregunté si había algún lugar al que quería ir antes de morir, me dijo que no, pero que quería hacer algunas cosas. Traté de imaginar alguna, pero no tuve que pensar mucho, porque lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que casi me pareció habérmelo imaginado. Iwa-chan se volteó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a su sitio como si nada, aunque sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Qué? Iwa-chan… ¡Iwa-chan!  
—Eso era lo primero que quería hacer —contestó éste, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Ver al Gran Rey Oikawa Tooru sonrojado.

Oculté el rostro entre las cobijas, mientras escuchaba a Iwa-chan riendo. Me removí hasta quedar acostado y lo abracé, él dejó la lista a un lado y dejó caer su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—Lo segundo —le dije yo—, pasar una tarde así, abrazados, viendo televisión. Lo de la televisión no importa.  
—Está bien, puedes quitarlo de tu lista, ¿algo más?  
—Darte de comer, hacer  _bungee jumping_ , ir al museo del OVNI, ir a los Juegos Olímpicos, tener un perro…  
—¿Cuántas cosas quieres hacer, Oikawa?  
—Cien… No, un millón.  
—Un millón. Se nos va a ir la vida en eso.  
—Que se nos vaya.  
—Estás loco.  
—Te gusta que esté loco.  
—No puedo decir que no. Pero espera a que esté mejor y empezamos. Una cada día, ¿qué te parece?

Asentí y me pegué más a él. Iwa-chan tosió y se acomodó en la cama, un rato después, estaba dormido. Todavía nos quedaban más de novecientas mil cosas. Más de novecientos mil días de lo que sea que se nos ocurriera. Sentía incertidumbre y curiosidad, pensando qué vendría mañana y el día después.

Quería ver lo que sucedía, todos y cada uno de esos novecientos mil días, y pensé que, siempre y cuando no hubiese un exceso de alcohol de por medio, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Iwa-chan quisiera y él también estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Novecientos mil días no sonaban tan mal, sabiendo que no iba a estar solo, y que si me caía, Iwa-chan siempre iba a estar ahí, para ayudarme a levantar.

**[ Fin ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente, he llegado al final. 
> 
> O no. Nos vemos pronto con un epílogo.


	10. Epílogo: Lo que se dice y lo que no se dice

Lo primero que hice la mañana de Año Nuevo, fue patear la puerta de Kuroo. En retrospectiva, no era una buena idea, pero en ese momento, no estaba pensando muy claramente. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la música que había tenido durante toda la noche y buena parte de la madrugada… No, más bien, _toda_ la noche y _toda_ la madrugada. Sólo apagó ese maldito radio suyo cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron. Aproveché para dormir un poco más, pero solo tuve los ojos cerrados durante unos cinco minutos y luego escuché una sartén que caía al suelo. _Ya fue suficiente_ , pensé, y me levanté dispuesto a patear el trasero de ese maldito felino.

Y el mentado felino había dejado la puerta de su cuarto cerrada. Cuando la pateé, tembló un poco. Esa debía haber sido mi señal para detenerme, pero, no, yo no me detengo cuando me dicen que me detenga. Y le di otra patada a la puerta. Esta vez, funcionó, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, la detuve para que no rebotara en mi cara y abrí completamente.

—¡Tetsuro! —exclamé y me encontré con la cama hecha. Varios pares de zapatos perfectamente alineados junto a ésta, la ropa sucia amontonada sobre una silla sucia en la esquina, el forro de las gafas de Tsukishima en la mesita de noche. Y ni una señal de ninguno de los dos.

La rabieta que vino a continuación no es uno de mis momentos más brillantes, sólo estuvo justificada por mi falta de sueño y estrés. Sin embargo, también estuvo acompañada de una sarta de palabrotas cuyo origen le podía agradecer a Bokuto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —me preguntó Iwa-chan. Volví a mi cuarto, no estaba para nada calmado y para rematar, cojeaba. Me dejé caer sentado en la cama.  
—Kuro-chan salió.  
—¿Y por eso te pones así?  
—Quiero asesinarlo, Iwa-chan. Por su culpa no dormí nada anoche.  
—No parecía que tuvieras mucho sueño de todas maneras —contestó Iwa-chan—. Estabas pateando la puerta… ¿Puedes hacer algo más ridículo que eso?

Preferí examinar mi pie a contestarle. Iwa-chan se sentó y se estiró para ver el daño. No parecía ser grave, dolía un poco cuando lo tocaba y la piel estaba enrojecida, pero no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

—Si se inflama, tienes que colocarte hielo —me dijo Iwa-chan. No había necesidad que lo dijera, ya lo estaba pensando yo. Pero le agradecía esas pequeñas cosas de todas maneras.  
—Sí, mamá —contesté. Me gané un golpe en la cabeza como premio a mi genial respuesta. Eso y un "ojalá te hayas roto todos los dedos".

Iwa-chan volvió a acostarse, tratando de dormirse de nuevo. Al cabo de unos segundos, hice lo mismo.

. . . .

El día anterior, Makki y Mattsun nos habían enviado una foto desde alguna ciudad de Brasil. Cada uno había escrito sus deseos para año nuevo y nos había felicitado por el inicio de nuestra relación. Y aunque me preguntaba en qué momento Iwa-chan y yo habíamos iniciado una relación y en qué momento le habíamos contado a esos dos, acepté sus felicitaciones sin más. Iwa-chan, por su parte, se sonrojó de una forma casi adorable y balbuceó algo ininteligible. Al final, se rindió en su búsqueda de palabras e hizo como yo, lo aceptó sin protestar.

Más tarde, Kuroo le pidió a Iwa-chan que comprara un montón de cosas, me ofrecí a acompañarlo, pero Bokuto y su grupo fueron más rápidos y partieron con Iwa-chan antes de que yo pudiese decirle algo.

Luego, Kuroo me miró fijamente, sonriendo.

—Y, ¿ustedes dos en qué andan? —me preguntó. Tsukishima hizo como que no le interesaba, sin embargo, cuando escuchó mi gruñido, levantó la mirada de su celular y la dirigió hacia mí.

La mirada de Kuroo cuando tiene curiosidad es intensa. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y no los mueve ni un milímetro mientras los fija en los míos, calculando cada movimiento, cada duda e incluso, estoy seguro, cada una de mis respiraciones. También estoy plenamente seguro que cuenta los latidos de mi corazón y todo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre sabe cuándo miento, cuándo digo la verdad a medias o cuando estoy siendo sincero; siempre con exactitud.

Y si la mirada de Kuroo es intensa, la de Tsukishima no se queda atrás. Mientras Kuroo se fija en mis ojos, Tsukishima se concentra en el resto de mi cara y mi cuerpo. Ambos me recuerdan a un tipo de una serie de televisión americana que detectaba cuando las personas mentían al ver ciertas minúsculas expresiones. Recuerdo que, después de ver una maratón de la serie, Makki se obsesionó con ello. Quizá le haya enseñado algunos trucos a Kuroo.

Bajo ese par de miradas, no puedo escapar. Da igual intentarlo, seguro que como ambos eran excelentes bloqueadores se las arreglaban para evitar mi salida incluso antes de que yo hubiese podido intentarlo. Así que no tenía más opción que contestar.

—Estamos ahí —fue mi respuesta evasiva. Tsukishima resopló.  
—Incorrecto —dijo Kuroo—. Cero puntos para ti, Tooru.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Hablo de que hay algo más que no nos quieres decir.  
—A duras penas han pasado dos semanas, ¿qué quieres que te diga?  
—Que lo amas y que nunca lo dejarás ir, que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida. Esas cosas.

Podía admitir las dos últimas cosas. La primera, tampoco resultaba difícil, pero resultaba un poco extraña, dado el poco tiempo que llevábamos saliendo.

—Kuro-chan… —empecé. Kuroo negó con la cabeza.  
—Díselo, Kei —. Tsukishima suspiró pesadamente, e hizo una pausa, como tratando de recordar algo.  
—Díselo tú, Tetsuro. Ya te dije lo que Iwaizumi-san dijo.  
—¿Ves? Es tan cursi que ni siquiera Kei lo quiere repetir. Quién se iba a imaginar que Iwaizumi es todo un romántico…  
—¿Qué dijo? —interrumpí, con cierto temor. No me daba miedo lo que hubiese dicho, creo que mi mayor temor era sentirme abrumado por lo que fuera que hubiese mencionado.  
—Es culpa de Bokuto-san —dijo Tsukishima—. Él le preguntó a Iwaizumi-san… —se interrumpió para mirar a otra parte. Miré a Kuroo, que parecía a punto de romper a reír.  
—Le dijo, presta atención, Tooru. Le dijo "¿qué pretendes con nuestro Tooru?" —dijo Kuroo, imitando la voz de Bokuto. Tsukishima sonrió con su imitación, yo crucé los brazos.

_¿Qué respondió?_

—Yo no estaba ahí, pero Kei me contó. Tenía la cara amenazante y todo. Y cuando Bokuto se pone serio da un poco de miedo, pero Iwaizumi no le hizo ni caso. Respondió así no más, como si estuviera hablando del sabor de la comida.  
—¿Con quién estaban?  
—Esa es la mejor parte —contestó Kuroo, le hizo una señal a Tsukishima, para que hablara.  
—Nosotros tres, Sawamura-san, Suga-san y…  
—¿Tobio? ¿El enano? ¿Kunimi? —. Ambos negaron con la cabeza a cada una de mis preguntas.

Kuroo tosió y Tsukishima miró a otra parte, apretando la mandíbula. Ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo por no reír y me pregunté quién podía haber estado ahí que hubiese escuchado la respuesta de Iwa-chan. Me debatí unos segundos, estudiando a cada uno de los rostros que conocía y que viviesen cerca de nosotros, alguien que hiciese parte de nuestro círculo de amigos.

Entonces, recordé que tanto Sawamura trabajaba en un café en el centro de la ciudad. Un lugar bastante concurrido, rodeado de universidades y oficinas. Los trabajadores eran en su mayoría estudiantes de aquellos centros educativos. Las pocas veces que había ido allí, conté siete, incluyendo a las cajeras y meseros, a quienes podía ver fácilmente. De esos, conocía a tres de ellos desde la escuela; el primero, Sawamura, el segundo, Sugawara y el tercero…

—Ushiwaka —murmuré. Kuroo no aguantó más y se dobló de risa. Tsukishima fue un poco más discreto, pero de todas maneras, noté su risita. Me quedé un rato dudando.  
—Es que… —. Al ver mi cara de confusión, Kuroo inhalo y exhaló varias veces, para recuperarse—. Es que… Bueno, es que Iwaizumi dijo lo que te acabo de decir. Que te amaba y esas cosas. Y Ushiwaka… No puedo, sigue tú, Kei —dijo y volvió a echarse a reír.  
—¿Qué dijo? —le pregunté a Tsukishima.  
—Ushijima-san dijo que siempre le había parecido que ustedes dos estaban juntos. Que no sabía por qué hacían tanto escándalo. Bokuto-san le dijo que él sabía de lo que hablaba. Iwaizumi-san se ahogó con su café.  
—Ah.

No era tan terrible como esperaba. Ushiwaka siempre hacía las observaciones más obvias respecto a cada cosa y aunque antes sus comentarios me sentaban bastante mal, ahora me parecía que no podía tener más razón.

En fin, quizá yo también debería dar una respuesta.

—¿Por eso me preguntaste eso, Kuro-chan?  
—Sí —respondió Kuroo, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Quiero saber si es lo mismo para ti que para él.  
—Es lo mismo —respondí. Ni siquiera dudé antes de contestar. Kuroo sonrió ampliamente y me dio una palmada en la espalda, Tsukishima pareció satisfecho y volvió a su celular.

Unos quince minutos después, Iwaizumi, Bokuto y su grupo volvían, cargados de paquetes.

. . . .

Iwa-chan decide que las tres de la tarde no es una hora decente para seguir en la cama, y que los contenedores del domicilio que pedimos para almorzar no se irán a la basura por sí mismos. Se levanta despacio, arrastrándose por el colchón como si no quisiera abandonar la cama, en medio de un largo bostezo, tantea el piso con sus pies, buscando algo que ponerse.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que no había necesidad de pantalones o camisetas, pues estamos solos. Opté por el silencio y observarlo mientras se colocaba una camiseta y sin pedirme permiso, sacó un pantalón deportivo de mi armario. Recogió las cajas que están tiradas en el suelo y va a la cocina.

Tomé un baño mientras Iwa-chan hacía lo suyo en la cocina. Me tomé un tiempo más de lo usual, en parte porque esperaba que Iwa-chan entrara también al baño y en parte porque quería deshacerme de la somnolencia.

Lo encontré sentado en el sofá, leyendo uno de los libros que Kuroo había dejado tirados sobre la mesa de centro. El ejemplar se había salvado milagrosamente de la torre de copas que había intentado hacer Bokuto en algún momento de la noche y que había caído cuando a duras penas iba en la tercera fila. Me sorprendía que, a pesar de todo, las copas también hubiesen sobrevivido.

—Esto es interesante —comentó Iwa-chan. Se acomodó en el sofá y continuó su lectura sin prestarme mucha atención.  
—¿Te gusta la sicología? —le pregunté, él se encogió de hombros.  
—No me gusta, tampoco me disgusta.  
—Kuro-chan quiere ser Freud 2.0 —comenté. Iwa-chan sonrió.  
—¿En serio?  
—No. Pero lo único que conozco sobre sicología es Freud.

Iwa-chan asintió y siguió leyendo. Me senté a su lado, pensando en mi conversación con Kuroo y Tsukishima. Al final, Kuroo me dijo que tenía que decírselo a Iwa-chan, como si fuera de lo más fácil. Y debería serlo, podía decirle muchas cosas a Iwa-chan, pero no encontraba el coraje para esto. Una vez pensaba en las posibilidades, sentía como si me encogiese. Decirlo en voz alta iba a darle un toque más real a todo esto, como si las últimas dos semanas hubiesen sido un sueño y decirle un par de palabras a Iwa-chan fuese a despertarnos. No sabía que realidad me encontraría una vez abiertos los ojos.

Durante estas dos últimas semanas no habíamos hecho nada diferente a lo usual. Una vez la salud de Iwa-chan mejoró, fuimos a la _Tokyo Skytree_ , había ido un par de veces, pero nunca se me quitaría la sensación de que todo lo que veía era nuevo. Estábamos en el mirador, con la vista de la ciudad de noche a nuestros pies, tenía las manos cerradas fuertemente mientras trataba de mirar más allá de lo que daban mis ojos. Era una vista sobrecogedora e impresionante. Iwa-chan puso su mano sobre la mía, un movimiento que pareció casual y ambos miramos al frente, en silencio.

Más tarde, nuestras salidas se habían limitado a restaurantes, uno que otro café, sitios de comida rápida, parques y una memorable vez, una tienda de mascotas. Nunca olvidaré la forma en que Iwa-chan miraba a los cachorros que gemían cuando lo veían pasar. Quizá también hice una nota mental de regalarle uno en algún futuro.

Bueno, tal vez había disfrutado esto bastante y debía decírselo. No podía, como siempre, tratar de expresarlo todo por medio de besos y abrazos.

—Iwa-chan —llamé. Él hizo un ruidito y aunque no cerró el libro, si pude ver que había dejado de leer y solo mantenía sus ojos puestos en la página—. Iwa-chan, yo… Gracias.  
—¿Gracias?  
—Sí, eso. Yo… yo sé que esto fue repentino y todo, pero tú lo aceptaste…  
—No, no, no… Yo no "lo acepté"—. Iwa-chan cerró el libro y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa—. No es como si aceptara cada capricho tuyo, ¿sabes? Todo fue… Bueno, la verdad es que estuve negándolo por un buen rato. Supongo que lo que pasó esa vez fue lo que lo desencadenó todo. Llevaba un par de meses, pensando en… Bueno, en ti y pues… pensé que sería mejor dejarlo ir. Pensé que no quería arruinar lo que ya teníamos.

Me mordí el labio. Yo llevaba toda una vida y él un par de meses. Quizá debimos haber sido más sinceros desde _mucho antes._

—No sabía qué hacer después de ese día, entonces Matsukawa se apareció y de repente le solté todo sin pararme a pensarlo. Ni siquiera se sorprendió, me dijo "ve y díselo". ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba ocupado?  
—Sí, hablaste del armador y los finales.  
—En parte era eso y en parte era esa capacidad que tiene Matsukawa de ponerte a pensar en el significado de la vida con sólo dos palabras. Cada vez que hablaba con él me decía que te dijera y bueno, aquí estoy.  
—Aquí estás.  
—Aquí estoy —repitió él—. Así que no fue repentino, ni cuestión de una noche. Nada de eso. Era algo que se veía venir.  
—Mattsun es el nuevo Nostradamus —comenté. Iwa-chan asintió.

Entonces, ya había una parte solucionada. Ahora, venía lo segundo. Decirlo. Tomé aliento.

_No es el fin del mundo, Tooru._

—Si es así, Iwa-chan, si venías sintiéndolo desde tiempo atrás, dilo en voz alta.  
—¿Decir qué?  
—Que me quieres. Que no me vas a dejar ir. Que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida.

Quizá Iwa-chan me hubiera lanzado una patada, si no estuviera concentrado en maldecir el momento en que Bokuto y Tsukishima lo habían arrinconado en ese café. También maldijo el momento en que Kuroo Tetsuro y yo habíamos empezado a compartir nuestra vivienda. Yo sonreí. Debería darle un abrazo a Kuroo la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Iwa-chan, ¿es mentira?  
—No, es que…  
—¡No lo es! —exclamé, emocionado.  
—No lo es. Pero no puedes decirme que diga algo y no decirlo tú.  
—Es cierto, pero yo te lo pedí primero —contesté. En realidad no importaba quién lo dijera primero, pero este intercambio, esta pequeña discusión, me hacía sentir más cómodo.  
—Yo soy mayor —dijo Iwa-chan.  
—Solo por un mes o algo así.  
—Ah, lo que sea —soltó Iwa-chan en voz baja y se acercó a mí.

Quizá sabía que me gustaba cuando se mordía el labio, o quizá solo lo hacía porque estaba dudando sobre algo. De cualquier manera, se mordía el labio y yo no tuve más remedio que mirarlo, porque Iwa-chan era todo lo que tenía al frente mío y no encontraba algo que me llamara más la atención.

Así que lo miré. Lo miré mientras se mordía ese bendito labio, mientras se acercaba a mí, mientras me empujaba lentamente hasta que estuve acostado en el sofá.

Me pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y acercó su rostro al mío, hasta que pude sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz. Se dejó caer con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz y sentí su respiración sobre mi oído izquierdo. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, opté por abrazar a Iwa-chan, indicarle que mantuviera esa posición por el tiempo que quisiera, que no se moviera, que su peso no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Iwa-chan comprendió el mensaje y susurró mi nombre en mi oído. Escuché un suave "Tooru" y luego un largo suspiro.

—Te quiero. No te voy a dejar ir. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Debí decirlo antes —dijo, sin tomar aliento. Sentí como la temperatura de sus mejillas subía y supuse que se había sonrojado. Sonreí y llevé una mano a su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su cabello.  
—Ah, Iwa-chan, que cursi —. Iwa-chan gruñó y movió un pie, como si me diera una patada. El poco entusiasmo del gesto me pareció gracioso.

Me removí. Iwa-chan se levantó, ya no estaba sonrojado. O al menos sus mejillas no estaban tan rojas como creía que estarían.

—Y tú, ¿qué? —me preguntó. Yo no le presté atención, acababa de descubrir algo.  
—Sigue hablando.  
—¿Qué quieres que diga?  
—Lo que sea…  
—Idiota —me dijo y a pesar de todo, siguió hablando. No sé qué dijo, sólo sé que estaba perdido en la forma en que su pecho vibraba con cada palabra, cuando puse la mano sobre su espalda, cerré los ojos y me concentré en la sensación, mientras Iwa-chan divagaba. Sentía la vibración en su pecho y espalda, el susurro de cada "s" que pronunciaba, la forma en que sus dientes y labios se juntaban con cada "f", el círculo que formaba con cada "o". La forma en que decía "Oikawa" una y otra vez, o cuando se le salía un "Tooru" y se sorprendía, como si fuera un milagro.

—Te quiero —le dije—. Eres un gorila, pero te quiero, Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan rio y yo lo besé. Ya le diría el resto después, en ese momento, me concentré en hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor con Iwa-chan, transmitirle el mensaje con un beso, un toque, una risita. Halé levemente su pelo, mi otra mano fue a parar a su cadera y se abrió paso por debajo de la camiseta, subiéndola, hasta que se la quitó. Se acercó a mí de nuevo y lo abracé, mientras besaba mi cuello.

 _Te quiero._ Iwa-chan descendió hasta mi abdomen, deshaciéndose de mi propia camiseta en el proceso.

 _No te voy a dejar ir._ Lo volví a abrazar, esta vez también lo rodeé con mis piernas. Mi cuerpo reaccionando a cada toque, a cada palabra, a cada sonido.

 _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._ Me susurró que no me preocupara, que todo iría bien, reí y él me besó. Sus manos descendieron lentamente por mi cuerpo. Ahogué mi gemido en otro beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese, damas y caballeros, fue el final oficial de esta historia.   
> Gracias por su lectura, los kudos, etc, etc. Todo este recorrido fue una experiencia genial.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas cosas pasaron y escribí esto. ¿En qué acabará? Bueno, eso lo veremos.


End file.
